The Blue Dragoness
by Zelite-Sama
Summary: Sei, a girl from The colonies, turns out to be a reserve gundam, and is teamed up with the rest of the gundam gang as she helps to bring peace between the Earth and the Colonies. Story has been updated, working on a new chapter soon.
1. The Beginning

Been years since I've seen Gundam Wing, the characters will probably be out of character, but that's ok, it's an AU story anyways. I aim to finish this story, even if it kills me. I'm going through all the chapters, fixing the mistakes in them, and possibly adding some new things.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gundam Wing characters. I do own, however, Sei, her family, Kit, Wolf-chan, Reiso, Sei's gundam, and the story idea. I'm only going to post this once, so **READ** this first. With that in mind, enjoy.

Key: "Talking", 'Thinking/quoating', **empasis**, "_Japanese_" )( Scene change )(, and (( Comments from Moi )).

)( Prolog )(

A young girl sat on a hill alongside two of her brothers; her small hand within the grasp of her little brother. They sat there quietly and contently; taking a rest after a long day. The older boy looked about 12 or 13, while the little girl looked about 6, and her little brother about 5. "Otso, what do you think Earth is like?" The young girl asked, breaking the peaceful quietness of the hillside.

"I don't know, Sei..." The younger boy, Otso said, looking up to the older one, sitting on the other side of his sister as he began to talk, "I heard, that Earth is a beautiful place, That there are hills, bigger than this one that we have in the colony, and they have gigantic mountains, and crystal clear lakes and rivers..." The two young ones look upwards, gazing at the city above them, on the otherside; daydreaming of one day, going off to see Earth. "I hope it is, Liang." Sei says to her older brother.

Another boy, considerably older than the three on the hillside, comes running up there, trying to hide a smile under his stern look. "It's time for dinner, come on, you don't want to hold dinner up, do you?" Asks the boy; who looked about 15 years or so old. "Thank you, Reiji!" The three say, as they jump up, and start running back home, which wasn't very far, Reiji, their older brother, following close behind, but letting the three infront of him win the 'race' they were having.

They had let Otso win, with Sei in second, followed by Liang and Reiji. The four went and washed up for supper, and sat down at the table, where everyone else was at. Takio smiled at his little brother Reiji, while he sat by him; Seikan ignoring his younger siblings, because he wasn't too...fond of them, so to speak; they were of a differant mother than Jiang, his older brother, who was sitting beside him, and he.

They all sat down for dinner, eating quietly, mostly, while the two youngest children jabbered about their day to listening ears, Sei and Otso were practically inseperable, they did almost everything together, so it was more than likily, that where you found one, you would find the other. Liang usually watched over them, when his mother asked him to; like today, he had given his mother a break from the two energetic half-pints, and took them to the nearby city part of the colony, to sight-see, and brought them back a few hours later, and tried to teach them the basics of their father's fighting style.

Key words 'tried to', Sei and Otso ended up getting into a mud fight, and gotten dirty, and decided to use him for target practice with muddy clods of dirt; which then they had to get all cleaned up, and then they ended up sitting on the small hill nearby. The talking dimmed down a bit, as Sei and Otso got tired, and almsot fell asleep in their food once or twice.

Their mother moved to get up, but Reiji stopped her, smiling. "I'll get them, i'm finished eating, you go ahead and eat, mother." He says while putting his dishes, and the two, now sleeping, young one's in the sink. He picked up Sei and Otso, wandering off into the bedrooms, and putting them down in their beds for the night, and heading off to his, Takio, and Liang's room.

)( Sometime In The Night )(

Liang woke up to blistering heat. He breifly wondered where it was coming from, before he realized the house was on fire. He jumped up with a shout, yelling out to his brothers; before he realized that the others in the room had already been taken by the flames, as bits of roof were crashed on their beds, their bodies underneath. He ran to check the other rooms, the same with all of them. He ran into Otso and Sei's room, grabbing Sei from her bed just as a bit of firey roof came crashing down in the spot she had been. He looked wildly around, looking for Otso, before he was forced to run out of the room, and house, as it all came collapsing down.

He stood there, staring at the burning building as neighbors and fire fighters were frantically trying to put the blaze out; but Liang knew it was already too late for his family. He tightened his arms around his little sister, and realized it wasn't just their house that was on fire, but others as well; people like him, standing by their burning houses, watching their home go up into flames.

Sei had woken up when she had been yanked out of her bed, and saw bits of red of the fire, before her brother had covered her eyes. She looked around as she tried to find the rest of her family, mostly her little brother. "Otso? Otso?! Liang! Where's Otso at?! OTSO!!" She yelled out, her voice trembling with the rest of her body as she saw the saddened look, and the shake of her older brother's head. She clung tightly to Liang, burying her small face into the front of his shirt, crying her eyes out, for her lost family, and her best friend she ever had almost all her life.

It was a bit later, morning ish; as Liang walked around the city, looking for a possible new home, since theirs was gone...he wouldn't be able to re-build it, and didn't have the money to have a new home built. Every thing they had, was gone, they didn't even have any money for food or water.

Liang still held his little sister, who was sound asleep at the moment. A lady accidentally bumped into them; she turned and looked at them, apologizing. She took in their dirty looking appearance, and the small girl in the young boy's arms; her mind quickly calculating odds and ends within her head. She smiled softly as she looked at them. "Do you have a home..? Or are you one of those poor survivors of those dreadful fires last night?" She asked softly, reaching up to push her thin wire framed glasses up on her nose.

Liang shook his head, holding Sei tighter to him. "No Ma'am...we lost our home last night..and..our parents too.." he said with a saddened look, remembering the flames and his burning family. The lady smiled understandingly, and slipped a hand onto the boy's shoulder, turning him to walk with her. "I think I could have a use for two kids like you children. I have no family of my own, and you can have a new home. That is, if you want to, I wouldn't expect you to call me 'mother' or anything of the sort."

Liang's face brightened a bit, at the prospect of a new home, shifting his sister in his arms. "I think we would like that, Ma'am." he said, walking with the nice lady. "I'm Liang Housho, i'm 12...and this is my little sister, Sei, she's 6.." The lady smiled, and lead them to her car, and motioned for them to get inside. "I'm Kamakura..But everyone likes to call me, Professor Z." She says with a smile, sliding into the car, and turning the ignition, driving off to her home/work place.

)( Five Years Later )(

An eleven year old Sei looked up at her Seventeen year old brother. "So, what is this thing going to be called again?" She asked, looking up at a giant Mobile Suit that was being built in the underground hanger at Professor Z's lab. "It's going to be called a Gundam, for the Gundanium that it's being made with, or something like that, from what Z said.." Liang said, watching the thing being built alongside his sister.

Sei nodded as she stared up at the MS, before turning and wandering away, getting a bit bored with watching them build. "I wish I could help them with that, but Professor Z said she already had a special thing for me..." She said with a sigh, just itching to go help the builders, loving to build complicated things. "Z told me what it is she had in mind for you, she actually asked me to do it, but I turned her down. I told her to give the job to you, since you were just as qualified as I was for the job, though, by the time the gundam gets built, i'd be too old for it, I think anyways, and I thought you would like to get it instead." Liang says as he and his sister walk towards the mess hall.

"So you're going to tell me, right?" She asked, looking up at him, hopeful, as she grabbed a tray and stood in line for lunch. "Well, I suppose I can tell you one thing, but i'll let Z tell you the rest later; you have a meeting with her right after lunch." Liang stated as he grabbed a tray and stands by his sister, grabbing small dishes of food, before walking off to a table and sitting down.

Sei followed suit, sitting across from him, and waved back to a few soldiers that were posted at the lab. "So, what is it?" She asked, prodding at her brother with a chopstick, still prefering to use those, instead of the usual spoons, forks, and such. Liang sighed and took a bite of his pudding, looking at her. "Well, one thing, is that you're finally going to get to go down to Earth." He said with a small smile at his sister choking on her food at the words. "I am?!...But what about you? You'll get into trouble without me to keep you in line.." She teased, going back to her food, and finishing up, so she could get to her meeting with Professor Z.

"Ah, i'll be fine. You go on and have fun. I'm going to stay here, and go into perhaps the mechanic, or guard jobs." He said, grabbing his tray, and his sister's, putting them up. He walked down a hallway, his sister not far behind. "Mechanics..fine, but **guards**? You must be crazy.." She said, smirking slightly at him, stopping by Kamakura's office. "Talk to you later, Liang." She said as she walked into the office, her brother walking off with a small laugh at her words.

Professor Z looked up, smiling as she pushed her glasses up on the bridge of her nose. "Ah, Sei, just the person I wanted to see, how was lunch?" Z asked as she re-arranged some papers, and folded her hands across her desk, looking calmly at Sei. Sei took a seat across from Kamakura, looking at the professor, who was starting to grow a bit old. "It was fine, as usual. What is this I hear from my brother about going to Earth?" Sei replied, brow arched.

Kamakura smiled a bit, shaking her head. "He couldn't help but talk, could he? Anyways, yes, you will be going to Earth in about maybe 4 years' time. You'll be what we call, a 'Reserve Pilot'." She said, pulling out papers and handing them to Sei. "You of course, know of the gundam my builders are working on? Yes, thought so, not like you to not notice something like that being built. You will be the pilot of this, Gundam; I had already asked Liang, but he suggested you instead, so, instead of him, you will be the pilot. You have as much training as he does, how could you not when you were first brought here, you wouldn't even go 20 feet from him." Z stated with a small laugh.

"Anyways, you'll be receiving more training and you'll learn all the basics and everything for being a Pilot, you are to be as good as you can be, and more." Z said, Sei nodding, and looked at the papers she was given, and the new file folder and a few books she was to memorize. "Alright, i'll get started." She said with a smile to Professor Z and stood up, walking out of Z's office.

)( Present Time )(

Quatre and Trowa sat on the steps of the safe house they were at, Heero and Wufei off doing who knew what. Duo soon joined them on the steps as he looked off to the forest infront of them, that held a small trail. "Any idea when the new guy's supposed to arrive?" He asked, Trowa shaking his head and Quatre sighing a "No, not at all. They just said that the new Pilot would be here some time today.." Duo shook his head, his large braid swaying from side to side; "Man, that could be forever.." He said as he stood up and stretched, blinking as a sound came from the forest trail.

As the sound came closer, it appeared to be some kind of techno kind of music, and not far underneath it, was the sound of some kind of vehicle, probably motorcycle. Trowa and Quatre both stood up, the latter peering off into the forest, trying to determine which way it was comming from. Suddenly a silver and black dirtbike, with a large blue dragon painted on it, burst into view, and skidded to a stop, barely a foot from them.

A hand reached out to turn the music off, as the figure got off the bike, kicking the stand out, to let it sit there. The person, clad in black army boots, black leather pants, and a black and silver riding jacket, the helmet the person wore, was also silver and black, with a blue dragon's head on it. It was obviously a woman.

Sei reached up, and unhooked her helmet, pulling it off, and letting her hip length black hair fall into place from under the helmet. Duo blinked and grinned at the girl, walking over to her, and slipping his arm around her shoulder, "Hey, wanna go out?" He asked with a small grin, Quatre smiling apologetically, as Trowa stood there as silent as ever.

Sei arched a brow as she turned, looking at the american, a frown placing itself across her lips. "No. Remove your person from my own, or have it removed forcibly.." She said in a monotoneus warning. Duo smiled and backed away from her, his hands up as if in surrender. "Alright..but you'll eventually say 'yes'. No one can resist my godly charms." He said grinning.

"Well, obviously, someone just did. And I doubt my big brother would like someone hanging all over his little sister.." She said, letting a small smirk tug at the corners of her mouth. She turned to Quatre, who had been laughing silently beside Trowa at Duo's slightly surprised and fake hurt look. "I assume, you are the Gundam Pilots I was sent here to join. Am I correct?" She asked, one hand on her hip, while the other held her helmet against her thigh.

She knew they were, of course, she had read their files on the ship to Earth. "Yes, we are. And you're the new pilot?" Quatre asked curiously, as Sei put her helmet on one of the handle bars of her bike. "Of course. Who else would I be? Professor Z failed to mention my being a female no doubt, you were expecting a male." She replied, hands going into her pockets.

"Yes, we were, in fact." Sei turned to Trowa as he answered her, arching a thin black brow. "Not much of a talker, I see. We'll get along fine. The baka on the otherhand, might want to keep his distance.." She said as she eyed Duo, who was trying to sneak over to her, and froze as he got caught; Duo grinning widely, as if he wasn't doing anything, and walked on inside. "I'll catch you guys later, i'm going to get me something to eat." He said, tossing her one last glance.

"Well, let's get you settled into your room, and you can tell us all about your trip to Earth." Quatre said, as he motioned for her to follow, while Trowa walked intside, to go back to what he was doing prior to waiting for the new pilot. Sei nodded, and grabbed a few bags she had, that were on the back of her bike, and followed Quatre to her new room, which was upstairs, and was almost in the middle of the other five's rooms. There were six rooms in all down a hallway upstairs; her room was on the right, between Trowa and Quatre's rooms, and across from Wufei's; Duo and Heero's rooms on either side of his. There was a large bathroom at the very end of the hall.

She went in, and put her stuff up, pulling her jacket off, reveiling a red silk no-sleeved chinese styled shirt, that was buttoned up the middle with the traditional ties. A Silver chain with a co-responding Onyx on Silver medallion/Crest with a Sapphire dragon in the middle was seen briefly, before she tucked it into her shirt, not really wanting to show it off to anyone; it was one of the only things her brother and she had from the fire.

Heero was typing at what seemed to be mind-blowing speed, when he looked up from his work, blinking as Quatre and some girl came walking down the safe house's stairs. "And this is the living room area, and the den is over there, the kitchen is through that door over there" Quatre said as he pointed out the places to the girl, who was nodding with each direction, as if she was asorbing the information.

"Whot's the girl? I doubt she's a sister of yours, Quatre; is she Wufei's?" Heero asked, as said person came walking through the door, looking at Heero. "Is what mine?" Wufei asked, crossing his arms over his chest. "The girl." Heero pointed at Sei as she scowled a bit. "I am right here, you know." She said, crossing her arms. "She's not mine." Wufei said, shaking his head. "Why would I want to be?" Sei said, glaring at Wufei, and then Heero a moment. "She's the new pilot." said Trowa as Quatre stood there silently.

"They sent a weak little girl to help us out?!" Wufei asked, as if he didn't believe them. "According to the files, yes." Heero said as he had went and pulled them up while they were talking. Quatre was currently, trying to keep Sei from hurting, or attempt at hurting Wufei for the 'weak' comment. "Come over here and i'll show you how 'weak' this 'little girl' can be!" She said, shaking a fist at him, glaring even more. Duo chose that moment to walk into the room, and eyed Sei, grinning, "Hey, you look even **hotter** than before!" He said, before he realized his mistake, Sei's foot stricking at him. Duo going flying out of the living room and into the den, Sei's eyebrow twitching.

Duo stood up, and dusted himself off, and rubbed his jaw, wincing a bit. "She can kick pretty hard, for a girl. Are you still sure you don't want to go out with me?" He asked Sei, grinning. "You sure you don't want you neither regions ripped out and slammed down your throat?" She retorted back calmly, though her eyebrow was still twitching.

)( An Hour Later )(

Sei calmly sat in a chair, glaring at Duo, and then to Wufei, and back a again."I don't know why I even took this mission." She said to herself with a sigh, finally letting herself relax, as she idly watched the others in the room; Heero typing on his laptop, Trowa reading, Quatre working on some project, Duo watching cartoons, and Wufei watching her, as if she was some deadly snake that needed to be killed.

She ignored Wufei, as she turned her attention to the t.v., where Duo was watching InuYasha; her hand slipping to her chest, and rubbed a thumb against the crest hidden by her shirt. She got up, and went closer to the t.v., attempting to decide which episode it was; a few of the others, watching her, in case she was going to hit Duo again. She sat down by him, but not close to him, at least an arm's length away from him.

"Heh, i love this episode, that dead bitch Kikyo dies.." She said, more to herself than anyone. "She dies?! No way!" Duo exclamed, looking at her as if she grew a second head. "Yeah, Sesshoumaru-Sama goes to fight Naraku, but finds him fighting with Kikyo, or toying with her rather, and stands by, watching as Naraku tosses her into a lava like river of his Miasma stuff.." She said, grabbing some of the popcorn Duo had, and eating it.

"See, there it is.." She said, pointing to the t.v., where it showed Naraku peircing Kikyo in the shoulder, and then telling her about how he got rid of Onigumo's weak human heart, where he could kill her, and then, it showed him tossing her into the lava ish like river over the cliff.

"No way. She died!" Duo looked about ready to cry at the moment. "Of course she did, she was a living dead person, made out of grave soil and human bones, she had Kagome's soul, and was originally dead, so, she just went to where she belonged." Sei said, as she watched InuYasha yelling at Sesshoumaru about why he didn't save Kikyo from Naraku.

"I love Sesshoumaru-Sama, he's the best out of the show, and then it's Jiromaru, never thought a guy'd look hot with pink hair and blue lips." She said to herself, watching the end episode credits before standing up, and walking back to her seat. She blinked at all the others, who had been watching her and Duo. "What? It's not like i'm going to kill him. I'll save that for someone else." She said with a shrug, taking a seat in a large comfy chair.

Quatre got up from his project, and walked off into the kitchen; Sei following behind him, bored, and wondering what he was up to. She grabbed a chair and straddled it, as she watched him walk around the kitchen, gathering things, and a few moments later, Trowa walked in, taking a seat as well, apparently waiting, what Sei suspected, for dinner to get done with.

Sei shook her head and got up, grabbing Quatre and pushing him down into the seat she was previously in. "Alright, i'm comandeering this kitchen.." She said with a small smile. "I'm bored, and I need something to do, and I feel like cooking." She continued as Quatre blinked and looked at her. "But, it's my kitchen!" He protested. "Well, not anymore, it's mine." Sei retorted, teasing him.

Quatre pouted a bit in his seat, as he watched her. Sei arching a brow at him, and sighing. "Alright, alright. You can help me." She said, relenting, Quatre smiling and jumping up, while Sei eyed Trowa. "Can you be door guard? I don't want the others to know what i'm going to make." She said with a small smile; Trowa nodding and grabbed his chair, taking it outside the door, sitting there, and blocking the doorway for any 'intruders'.

About an hour later, Sei and Quatre were done, and had the table all set up nice and pretty like, not that it mattered, but still. Quatre took his seat, as Sei poked her head out the door, looking at a bored Heero and Wufei, and what looked like a starving Duo. "Hey Trowa, you can let them in now." She said, walking back into the kitchen, and taking a seat, that was between Quatre and Trowa, letting the others pick out their own seats.

"Thank god! You know, it's not nice to leave a guy to starve! Especially when it smells so good; and not even letting them peek." Duo said as he walked in, gaping at all the food on the table, and grinning widely. "Man! Now that's what i'm talking about! Look at all that food!" Duo said as he and the others took their seats, while Wufei eyed the food, and then Duo. "Odds are, you're going to eat all the left overs, not matter how much there is." Wufei retorted, grabbing his chopsticks.

Sei smirked a bit, and shook her head. "I highly doubt it." She stated as she grabbed a pair of chopsticks herself, digging into her plate. "Trowa had to nearly knock Duo out to keep him from trying to get into the kitchen. His face was hilarious when he found out no one was allowed into the kitchen untill dinner was done." Wufei said, as he started on his food.

It was near thirty minutes later, and Sei didn't believe it, but Wufei was right. Duo ate **all** the food that was left over, and was **still** asking for more afterwards. "Hey, it was good." He said with a slight pout, as Wufei said something about how everyone should keep all hands and other bodily parts away from Duo's 'black hole' of a mouth.

'I wonder where he packs it all away..' Sei thought absent mindedly as she and Quatre washed the dishes, and then settled in for the night, after everyone had their showers. Sei had went last, waiting for Duo to pass out, before she took hers, not trusting him to not peek in on her.

)( The Next Morning )(

Sei went downstairs, yawning and blinking sleep from her eyes. "What time is it..?" She asked herself, and was a bit surprised when Heero answered her. "Eight Thirty, AM." He said, and went back to typing on his laptop. "Do you do anything other than eat, sleep, missions, and type on your computer..?" She asked as she sat down in a chair, yawning a bit more. "You forgot 'getting annoyed by a rich girl'." Duo said as he looked up from his cartoons.

Sei smirked a bit, shaking her head some before Quatre came downstairs, followed by a slightly amused Trowa. "Hey guys, lets go swimming today!" Quatre said, blinking as three pairs of eyes look at him, as if he was crazy. "Swimming sounds fun! Maybe we'll see some hot babes there!" Duo said as he ran upstairs, to find his swimtrunks. "I can't, i'm working on something on my laptop." Heero said, as he went back to his computer. "Then take it with you, you look like you need a tan." Sei teased as she looked at Wufei. "So do you." She said, smirking as he glared at her. "Woman, I don't swim." He said, as he glared at her still. "You don't? You mean, you don't know how?" She teased, snickering at his ruffled look. "I can too swim, woman!" He said with a scowl. "Then prove it!" Sei retorted, looking bored. "Fine! I WILL!" He said, stomping off up the stairs, muttering in chinese about something, her more than likily.

"Well, I hope you guys have fun swimming." Sei said as she stretched out on the chair she was in. "All that fancy talking, and you're not going yourself?" Said someone, as Sei looked back behind her, at three girls she never seen before. "Nope." She said with a smirk, as she continued to sit there contently. "Besides, I don't even have a swimsuit." She said, blinking, as she was grabbed, and dragged out the door. "Hey! what the hell?!" She yelled out at Dorothy, Hilde, and Relena, as they yelled to the guys that they would see them later, and shoved Sei into the car they had, before speeding off.

"Well, that was weird.." Said Duo, as he looked at the spot Sei was, and shrugged, looking at the others. "Well, how about that swimming?" He asked, as he and the others, including Heero, loaded up into a jeep, and sped off to go swimming at the beach.

)( Meanwhile )(

Sei looked at the three girls in annoyance, as they dragged her through various clothing stores, trying to find her the 'perfect' swimsuit. They finally settled on one, that was black, with dark blue mini dragons on it, with silver kanji all over it. They pushed her into a changing station, and somehow gotten her into it. They wanted to take her Crest off, but she glared and threatened them with death if they even touched it, so they let it stay saying that it 'went with the swimsuit'. They all piled into the car again, after buying the swimsuit for her, and headed off to the beach to meet up with the others.

The guys looked up as they noticed the girls finally got to the beach, blinking a bit at Sei. "Woah, I had no idea she could get any hotter.." Duo said, as Sei glared at him, crossing her arms over her chest, and taking a seat on the sand by Quatre and Trowa. "They made me wear it, how, I don't even know.." She said with a small sigh, pulling her knees up to her chest, and wrapping her arms around her legs.

"It's not all that bad, I think it looks good on you." Quatre said with a small smile, as Trowa nodded, being as silent as ever; he reached out, and traced a small pattern on her back, Sei reaching out and swatting at his hand, before she realized it was only her tattoo he was interested in. "Sorry, thought it was something else.." Sei said with a small blush, smirking a bit, as Trowa blushed as well.

"It's just a tattoo, my brother has one too, though, his is on his chest." She said, turning to the three other girls, watching them silently as they pulled off their clothes, their swimsuits hidden underneath. Dorothy had a regular one peice purple swimsuit, while Hilde had a sleeveless orange one peice as well. Relena had a two peice, with blue bikini styled bottoms, and striped blue and white almost tanktop shirt top; Sei on the otherhand, had to live with her swimsuit, being a traditional skin reveiling bikini top and bottom; Sei still glaring at the other girls.

Sei grabbed the sunscreen, putting it on, and waiting for it to dry and take effect as she looked around, Heero on his laptop, as always, with Relena sitting by him, flirting, or trying to, with him. Duo and Hilde were off building a sand castle with Dorothy as she glanced at Quatre who wore sunglasses and was stretched out in the sun. "The beach kind of reminds me of the saharra, but without so much water." Quatre said as he smiled a bit, at a memory, most likily. "Hey Wufei! What happened to 'I know how to swim, woman!'?" Sei asked with a small smirk.

Wufei glared at her, and stood up, walking off to the water. "I'll show you!" He said, as he blinked, watching Sei run past him. "Heh, i'm **faster** than you." She yelled out and grinned, as Wufei started running as well, not wanting to look slower than a girl. Sei made it to the water first, and dived in, swimming out a little ways as she looked at the beach area.

"Maybe this beach place isnt as bad as I thought.." She mused to herself, as she watched Wufei swim around. Sei coughed and sputtered as she came back up from the water, looking around to see who had dunked her. She saw Duo and glared, as he and Wufei swam there smirking. Sei swam over to them and dunked them both, diving under the water, and tugging at their shorts while they were distracted, and pulled them off. She popped back up out of the water, a little way's from them, and swam back to shore, snickering.

"Hey! You guys lose something?!" She yelled out to them from the sand, waving their shorts around, snickering even more at their surprised and horrified looks. She walked over to Trowa and Quatre, sitting down and tossing Hilde and Dorothy the boy's shorts. The blinked in confusion for a moment, and then burst out laughing, looking at Duo and Wufei who were semi-standing, semi-swimming in the shallow part of the water, Wufei glaring at her like he was going to kill her.

Trowa stood up, and stretched, walking off towards an ice cream vender, while Sei sat there, and wrung her wet hair over Quatre, getting him all wet, smiling at his "Hey!" Sei blinked as she saw Duo and Wufei run up the beach, with their shorts on, obviously the girls had given them their shorts back.

Sei yelped slightly and jumped up, running away from them, snickering a bit, as she ran and jumped on Trowa's back, clinging onto him. "Help! They're going to kill me?!" She said with a small smirk, as Trowa arched a brow, and turned around, looking at Wufei and Duo. "All we want, is the girl." Wufei said, as he glared at her still. "Geeze, I knew Duo wanted me, but you too Wuffie, there's a surprise, I thought you **hated** me." Sei said from Trowa's back, still clinging to him.

Wufei's face got all red, from the 'wuffie' name, or her comment, she wasn't sure, but was a bit surprised at Trowa's small chuckle. "You both kind of deserved it, I suppose; Duo, since he dunked her, and Wufei, since you keep picking on her." Quatre said as he looked at them, smiling a bit. "Thank you, Qua-Chan!" Sei said as she poked at Trowa's shoulder. "You know, you're alot more muscular than you look...with all those turtle neck shirts and all.." She says with a small smirk. "Anyways, onwards to icecream!" She said, pointing towards the vender.

Trowa arched a brow, and shrugged, as he let her hang on him, not really caring, and turned back towards the icecream stand; buying himself, Qutra, and Sei an icecream cone. They walked back to the rest of the group, Wufei sunning beside Heero, while the other girls and Duo were off splashing in the water.

Sei sat down, and finished her icecream cone; and began to work on a sand castle, blinking as Trowa sat down and began to help her, Quatre off sunning again."I didn't know you like to build sand castles." Sei teased as she added a turret to one of the towers on her castle. Sei watched as Trowa dug and filled the moat, grabbing little peices of leaves and such, and made little boats that floated around in the moat. "Those boats better watch out for the alligators!" Sei said, as she grabbed twigs, and settled them into the water, hoping they resembled alligators.

When they were finished with the castle, it stood as high as their waists. The others looked at it, and Duo got upset, because his and the other girl's sand castle wasn't as good as hers and Trowa's, and stomped on it; which earned him a few slaps and such, from Hilde and Dorothy for being mean.

Sei stretched out and ran a hand through her hair, guessing that she really needed a bath when she got back to the safehouse, being all sandy and such. Duo blinked and grinned. "Woah! I didn't know you had a tattoo." He said, as if he hadn't seen it yet, which Sei figured was very possible. "Yeah, as I told Trowa earlier, my brother has one just like it, only on his chest. All my brothers, and my father had one; it was tradition. Since I was the first girl of the family for about five generations, they had it put on my back, instead of my chest." She said with a shrug.

Duo nodded with a slight "Oh." She wandered over to a sleeping Quatre, who looked like he was starting to get a sunburn, so she grabbed the sunblock, and put some on him, before he got all crispy. Sei grabbed a blanket and spread it out, before she layed down on her stomach on it, deciding to maybe get a little tan before she drifted off into a little nap.

Sei woke back up about thrity minutes later, unsure of what had awoken her. "Hey Sei, missing something?" Wufei taunted, making Sei arch a brow, before glancing at Duo when Wufei pointed at him. She froze, horrified, for a moment anyways, when she saw Duo parading around with her top. How in the **hell** he had managed it, she had no idea.

She was about to get up to go chase after Duo, when Trowa placed a towel over her, to she supposed, help conceil her chest, as she watched Quatre chase Duo around, demanding her top back, which made Sei snicker a moment. "This would be more..priceless, if I had a camera." Sei muttered, arms crossed as she glared at Wufei.

Sei was **sure** Wufei had something to do with it..Once Quatre had managed to catch Duo, and her top returned, and upon her person, Sei launced out from under the towel, tackling Wufei, who yelled in surprise. "Come on girly-boy." Sei said with a grin, the two rolling around in the sand as they wrestled. Thirty minutes later, Sei was even more sandier, a bit bruised and bloody from the rough-housing with Wufei, but it made everything better, knowing Wufei was just as bruised and bloody.

It was growing late when they decided to pack up and head back to the safehouse; it was late in the afternoon, almost dinnertime. Trowa walked over to Sei and jently shook her awake, who had fallen asleep once more after the match with Wufei. She blinked and looked up at him, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "It's time to go, already?" She asked, as she pulled on her shirt and pants and walking to the jeep the guys had.

She arched a brow as she looked for a place to sit, but there was none, they were already pretty much squeezed in themselves. "Damn, where am I going to sit, the trunk?" She asked sarcastically as she sighed. "You can sit on my lap." Duo said with a smirk. Sei shook her head, and climbed into the jeep, taking a seat on Trowa's lap. "I trust him enough to sit on him...and poor Qua-Chan, I think I might squish him if I tried to sit on him.." Sei said with a small smirk, reaching out, and touseling Quatre's hair slightly. He "Hey."ed a bit and reached up, putting his hair back into place, or tried to, since Heero started the jeep, and they zoomed down the street.

They were still driving, and Sei was becomming bored, she didn't remember the drive being this long, maybe it was because she was struggling with three other girls. She mumbled a bit, and shifted on Trowa's lap, turning slightly to eye him. Trowa blinked and looked at her with a questioning gaze, his face then twinged red for a moment, before he muttered out "Cell phone." Sei smirked and nodded, "Sure it is.." She said, and nearly jumped when Trowa's lap rang.

Trowa shifted a moment, and reached into his pocket, grabbing his cell phone, and answering it, saying a few brief words and then hanging it up again. Sei blushed brightly, wondering when her mind got so dirty. She sighed and leaned back against him, watching the trees run by in a blend of green and brown; her form slowly drifting off into sleep once more.

)( End Chapter )(

Well, chapter one has been revised, and I added in a bit to it as well. I hope you all enjoy it. Zero-Sama.


	2. Settling In

Rated R for some cussing, sexual situations and activities. Well, here you people go, chapter two of 'The Blue Dragoness' revised, hope you enjoy!

Key: "Talking", 'Thinking/quoating', **empasis**, "_Japanese_" )( Scene change )(, and (( Comments from Moi )).

)( Chapter Start/The Next Day )(

Sei had the feeling of being watched, and slowly opened her eyes, to see two orbs of blue staring start down at her. She yelped in surprise and kicked Duo away from her, glaring. "Don't do that!!" She yelled, raising a fist as if to hit him. "You have a package, Sei." Quatre said, Sei turning and looking to him, smiling. "Thank you Qua-Chan." She said with a smile, taking a small box.

She shook the box, and it rattled a bit; she eyed it a moment, and carefully opened it up, looking at a letter. She unfolded the letter and read it, her face becoming paler and paler as she read. She dug around in the box some more, pulling out a tape and popping it into the vcr.

A man appeared on the screen, about twenty one looking. He had dark black hair, most of it short, but the back of it was long, and pulled back into a ponytail. He wore an outfit similar to hers, and around his neck, was the same crest she had. "_Hey half-pint._" He began, and Sei smiled a bit. "_If you're watching this, then it probably means that, i'm no longer in this world. I'm sorry I broke our promise, but at least i'll be in a better place, without this stupid war. I didn't want to leave you alone, but, at least now you, hopefully, have some good friends to keep you safe, since I obviously couldn't, seeing as i'd be dead. _Aishiteru, Sei-Chan." He said, waving slightly, before the video cut.

Sei stared at the screen, before Professor Z came on the screen, explaining how she found some video of Liang as he died; the video cut from Z, to security cameras, showing Oz soldiers invading the lab, and Liang was there, fighting them as best he could, before it showed some guy, shooting him, then the camera, as it then went out completely.

She dug around in the box, tossing the little packageing stuff around, trying to see if that was all, and if this was some kind of sick joke someone was pulling on her. She froze, as her fingers brushed against something metal, and she pulled it out, looking at it; it was her brother's crest.

She looked around, at the others, who were trying to give her a bit of space, after seeing the video as well, they didnt know who it was, or what was said, with the exception of Heero, since he was Japanese too. Quatre looked at her sadly, before looking away, mumbling a soft. "I'm sorry Sei." Sei sighed, and stood up, hanging onto her brother's crest, and walked upstairs. "I'm going to my room. I'm not very hungry..." She whispered loud enough for them to hear, and then disappeared upstairs.

The guys sat at the table, eating silently, or were until Duo spoke. "Who was that guy? was that her boyfriend or something? He looked too old for her.." He said with a thoughtful look. "It was her brother." Stated Heero as he continued to eat. Wufei looked at Heero "What were they saying on the tape..? I know you can understand your native language." He said, while everyone looked at Heero. "If she wants to tell anyone, then let her do it, i'm not saying anything." Heero stated, taking a drink from his glass.

"It's not like she's gonna know, and I bet she probably already expects us to dig the information out of you anyways, so spill." Duo said, poking at Heero with a fork. Heero sighed and looked at them blankly. "All that was really said on the tape, was the guy apologizing to her, for breaking some promise, and leaving her all alone, and that he loved her. Aparantly from the crest he had, which was like the one Sei has, means that he is family, and she did mention that she had an elder brother. And professor Z, that lady we saw, was explaining how she had to flee her lab and colony, and that Liang, which is the guy's name, stayed behind to make sure she got away." Heero stated lowly, trying not to sigh.

"That's all?" Duo asked, poking at Heero still. "Yes, that was all." He said in annoyance, and went back to eating. They nodded and sat there silently once more, finishing up their food once more. "I'd hate to lose another one of my sisters. And in an odd way, Sei is like one of my sisters..though..more my age than anything else.." Quatre said with a small smile. "It's hard, losing everyone you know or love.." Wufei said silently, thinking about his past.

"I don't have any family that I remember of, so I don't know what it's like." Heero said as he picked up his dishes and set them in the sink, walking out. "I don't really remember much of my family either, but I guess it would suck to lose everyone you know." Duo said, as he got a couple glares. "What? Man you guys, lighten up a bit. You're actling like someone died. Oh, wait. Yeah...Sorry.." He said, reaching up and scratching the side of his head and walking into the living room.

Sei wandered back downstairs, looking around a moment, at Duo, Heero, and Wufei lounging in the livingroom. She smiled a bit at them, and walked off into the kitchen, taking a seat next to Trowa and Quatre "Hey, Qua-Chan, is there any of that food left, or did Duo eat it all?" She asked, leaning back in her chair, and poking at her stomach. "I guess I was hungry afterall.."

Quatre shook his head. "Sorry, Duo ate it all..." He said, clearing the table. "Oh, that's alright, does pizza deliver out here?" Sei asked hopefully, looking at him. "Yeah it does, just don't let Duo see you with any, he'd steal it from you." Quatre said with a smile as he did the dishes.

Sei nodded, and looked to Trowa, poking him. "Hey, can I borrow your cell phone?" She asked, still poking him lightly on the shoulder. "And if Duo tries to take my pizza, he's gonna have to put up a fight for it!" She said, looking to Quatre. She took the cell phone as it was handed to her, ordering a medium stuffed crust extra cheesy peperoni, mushroom, and black olive pizza with ham on it.

She gave the cellphone back, and ran off to wait for her pizza, grinning wildly, which seemed to creep out Heero and Wufei, and Duo just wondered what she was so happy about. The pizza came about 45 minutes later, and she payed for it, and snuck back inside via the backdoor, and sat down in the kitchen, eating her pizza.

Thirty minutes later Duo walked into the kitchen, sniffing the air, and drooling at the same time.."PIZZA!!" He lounged for the box, and grabbed it. He pouted when he found it empty, and a snickering Sei. "I told you he'd try to steal it." Quatre said, as he and Trowa played cards with Sei, who had just barely finished her pizza before Duo came in. "Awww man! That's not fair!" He whined as he sulked off into the livingroom, grumbling about non-pizza-sharing people.

It was a bit later, and Sei had fallen asleep in her chair, her cards spread out. Quatre took the cards, and put them up, while Trowa picked Sei up gently, and walked off into the livingroom with her; blinking a bit as her arms wrapped tightly around his waist in her sleep. Heero looked up at them; waiting a few moment, before Quatre came in, blinking as well. "We have a mission, but it only requires four people for the job. Duo, Wufei, and myself have already volunteered to go, it just needs one more person. And I don't think with the recent events that Sei should go" Heero said, Trowa nodding, and Quatre thinking a moment. "I'll go with you guys, Trowa can stay here with Sei." Ouatre said, smiling.

Trowa blinked, but nodded anyways. "How long will this mission take?" Trowa asked, as he looked at them all. "A day, maybe two, three at the most." Heero said as he nodded. "We should start packing for a few days." He said, before walking off. "And get some sleep."

Trowa watched as the others all walked upstairs and headed off to their rooms to pack, and get some sleep. He walked upstairs and into Sei's room, setting her down on her bed; he went to leave, but got tugged back. He blinked down at the sleeping Sei, and attempted to pull her arms from around him, and sighed, when her grip only got tighter and tighter. He shook his head and pulled his shoes off, sliding onto the bed, over the covers, and sat there, waiting for her to losen her grip on him, and let him leave.

A while later Trowa glanced at the clock in Sei's room, as it read 3:35 A.M. He sighed and reached over, turning the light out, and trying to get comfortable at least, to get him a few hours of sleep, with a clinging Sei on him. He shifted under the covers, incase it got any colder than it was, and leaned against a pillow, blinking as he felt Sei snuggle even closer to him.

Trowa woke up some time later, he didn't know exactly when, but the sun was up at least, which ment it was past at least Six in the wondered why his bed smelled like flowers and vanilla, before he remembered he was in Sei's bed, not his own; and she was still snuggled and clinging to him. His eyes snapped open as he felt her hand on a certain, area of him, and his face grew hot; reaching down to move her hand.

His face grew even redder as she wouldn't leave him alone, under the impression that it was his 'cell phone' she was holding onto, and trying to get in her sleep. He groaned inwardly as he felt himself stiffen, once again trying to remove her hand, but she kept her firm grip on him.

His head snapped to the door as it opened and he tensed up, only to relax somewhat, as it was only Quatre. Trowa looked over at him pleadingly, as Quatre moved a hand up to stifle a laugh that was threatening to come out, there was the great strong Trowa, trapped in a bed by a girl who wouldn't let him go. If he knew how right he was, he probably would have laughed even more.

Quatre just smiled, and snuck back out the door. "I'll just tell the others that you're still sleeping." He said with a small gleam in his eyes, shutting the door behind him silently. Trowa groaned out loud, both at Quatre leaving him here, and from Sei's unknowing attentions she was giving him.

Trowa threw an arm over his eyes, his body twitching slightly as she squeezed at him, and there was nothing he could do about without waking her up, which would be even more embarrassing. He couldn't take much more of it, but it felt nice, and the others wouldn't know, well, maybe Quatre, and maybe Sei wouldn't get mad at him if she thought he was asleep as well.

It was hard trying to stay focused on one thought as he felt himself becoming almost painfully near release. He sighed a bit as she seemed to have stopped, but groaned again, as she continued once more; her form pressed closer to his, still clingingly snuggling him, her legs wrapping around one of his unknowingly.

Sei was so close to him, that he could tell that she was the one that smelled of flowers and vanilla, and how fast he could feel the beat of her heart going in her chest up against his side. Her hand continued to grab and squeeze him, and pulled on him even harder, to where it was almost painful.

Trowa shifted a bit, and attempted once more to pull her hand away, but she only tightened her grip on him even more. He ran a hand through his overly long bangs, his face still red as ever. He bit at his bottom lip, his arm going arcoss his eyes once more, as his form grew tense and shuddered for a few moments as he finally climaxed, trying not to make any noises.

Sei's eyes slid open somewhat, as she heard an odd sound, which she had never heard before. She looked up at Trowa, his face all red, and still 'hiding' the rest of his face behind an arm. "Could you please..let go of me..?" Trowa asked, a bit shakily, though he was trying to sound calm like always.

Sei blinked as she looked down to where her hands were under the blanket, and just what he had ment. She blushed brightly and let go of him, scooting back a bit. "Sorry..I hadn't realized.." She said, her face as red as ever. "It's...alright.." Trowa said, as he sat up, trying to compose himself. "You..won't tell the others about this..will you?" She asked as she looked up at him, biting her bottom lip, which Trowa thought made her look cute. He shook the thought out of his head and smiled a bit at her. "No, but I think Quatre might know..he came in earlier, but I doubt he knew what was happening.." Trowa said as he stood up, grimacing a bit at his wet pants.

Sei sighed and nodded. "I don't think Qua-Chan'd tell anyone anything.." She said as she stretched out on her bed, grabbing a pillow and snuggling it. "The others went on a mission, and should be back by the day after tomorrow at the most." Trowa said as he walked out of her room, and into the bathroom, to get a shower.

Sei was still blushing long after Trowa had left her room; she couldn't believe she had done that, she'd just practically molested the poor guy in her, and possibly his, sleep. She smiled a bit as the pillow she grabbed, had been the one he was laying on, and it smelled nice, like him.

)( Later That Day )(

Sei bounced around her room, almost literally, as she looked for a certain box. She finally found a box labeled 'Models' and grinned, picking it up and slid down the stairway banister, almost falling on her face at the end, because of the box. Trowa arched a brow at Sei, but stayed quiet, wondering what was up with the box; he marked his page and watched her.

Sei grinned at him, the unnerving kind, as she sat the box down, gently, as she sat down beside it. "Have I ever mentioned, that I like building things?" She asked him, and smirked when he shook his head. "Well I do." Sei said as she opened the box, and pulled out several remote controls, all color coded. Sei then pulled out a bunch of bubble wrapped things, and set them aside, by their remotes.

"I made these a while back, when I **finally** got Professor Z to get me schematics for the other gundams." Sei rattled off, as she unwrapped little one foot tall gundam models. Trowa blinked, and picked up the model that looked almost exactly like his own HeavyArms, only, smaller.

"Oh, careful with those." Sei said as she smirked a bit, taking it from him. "Wanna see something cool?" She asked, without waiting for an answer, and put up a little six inch thick peice of wood a little distance away, and grabbed a control. She flipped the 'On' button, and Mini HA's eyes lit up; she then messed around with the control a bit, and had the model walk around a little bit, and hover too; she then pressed a little button, and the model went and shot realastic little bullets at the peice of board she put up earlier.

"The bullets aren't real, their just little B.B. gun pellots." Sei said with an almost evil grin. "How much do you think, that I can convince the others that I shrank HeavyArms when they get back?" Sei smirked even more, as she handed the remote to Trowa, and showed him the basic controls, which weren't all that differant from a R.C. Car's control.

Sei and Trowa spent the rest of the day outside, playing with the models, having little gundam battles with them, mainly his and Sei's little gundams. "Heh, too bad we couldn't do this for real, we might actually hurt each other." Sei said, sticking her tongue out at him, and shot Trowa with her Reiso model; the little pellots not doing much of anything except a slight sting. "Thing is, after they got done building my own model, I had went and collected the scraps of gundanium from it, and had to order special little parts so that these models would be like the real things."

"I'm a bit impressed, it must have taken along time to get these done." Trowa said, as he held his little model, since Sei had given it to him. "Nah, not really, i'm fast at buliding things, these only took me like, a month, two at the most. It took me two monthes to do Heero's, with the mode changes and all." She said, while grabbing her model and checking it over.

"What about the cockpits? Did you put a little action figure in there too?" Trowa teased slightly as he looked his over. "No, that's actually where I put the main battery and stuff in." Sei said, smirking. "Hey, I have a plan, for when the others come back. It'll be fun." Sei grinned and looked around, before motioning him back inside.

It was a little bit later that night, that the others had finally came back home; and the first thing Duo did, was head straight for the kitchen. Heero went to his laptop and began to work on it, as Quatre sat on a couch, resting; pulling his goggles up and watching Wufei sit down as well.

A few moments later, there was a small sound of like a gun shooting, and Duo running out of the kitchen, screaming. The others looked up at him, and blinked, as a small gundam followed close behind him, shooting at him. "Man, you better leave me alone! See!! I **told** you that there were little green men ..and there one is, in a little freaking gundam!" Duo yelled as he ran away from the little Blue, Silver, and Black gundam that kept shooting at him.

The gundam hovered in the air, it's little red eyes blazing as a voice came from it. "Give up mortal! For you cannot defeat me! I have already taken the others!" It said in a sort of metallic voice. Duo's eyes widened, as he looked around, for the first time, not noticing Trowa or Sei around. "Hey! Where are the other guys?! It DID get them!" Duo paniced and went to go look for the others, while dodging little bullets, and slammed into a wall, falling down.

Wufei frowned and reached to grab for the little gundam, and jolted as it pulled out a mini beam sabre, and zapped him with it. "Damn thing!" He yelled out as he lunged for it, and it just flew up higher, the voice laughing manically as it shot it's little bulltes at him, and then stopped, as it ran out. "Crap! Need more bullets!" It said, before zooming off in a flash.

Wufei followed it and blinked as it went into a closet, where more laughter was heard, more like a girls..and a boys. He yanked the door open wide, and blinked a bit more, before frowning a bit more. "Tch. Is this where you two've been hiding?" He asked, as Sei and Trowa blinked up at him. "...Maybe..?" Sei said innocently as she stood up, and wandered out of the closet, little gundam in hand, Trowa following behind, his also in hand.

"That was funny to watch...Let's see it again?!" Sei said, as she popped a tape into the vcr, and it showed Duo in the kitchen, rummaging around the fridge. It then showed Trowa's little gundam, shooting at Duo, as a distraction, and then Sei's coming up behind him with her beam sabre, and zapped him in the ass with it, which was the resulting scream.

"Heh, that was fun!" Sei said as she lounged on the couch by Quatre and pulled out a little rag, polishing her model. "Where did you get those...things!" Wufei said, crossing his arms and glaring at her. "I made them." Sei said, as if it was nothing."Trowa already has his, you guys want yours too?" She asked, as she hopped behind the couch, and pulled out the rest of the models, handing the respective gundam to it's pilot.

Sei showed them all how the controls worked, and explained how the sabre's, the one's that had them, and scythe didn't cut through things at the setings they were on, but if it was high enough, that it could, but the lowet setting only zapped. "Wuffie-Chan's also double's as a lighter!" Sei said with a grin, as Wufei glared at her, for the name.

"Just don't go and break them..I spent a whole month making each one!..Well..two for Zero." She said, and slipped over to Heero, who was actually away from his laptop for once, and was messing with the controls. "See, you push this button here, and this one over here, and..!" Sei said, as it tranformed into it's Bird/Jet mode. "The controls have up to a 5 mile radius, for controling, and, there's cameras on it, kind of like the real ones, but you have to wear a pair of goggle like things to see from the ccameras...like Trowa and I did." Sei said, as they noticed a pair of goggles that coresponded with their gundam colors.

It was after dinner, and everyone was relaxing; Sei had went and gotten her own laptop, with a "Not another one..!" from Duo, which resulted with him getting zapped by her model, before she put it up to recharge. Sei's fingers flew across the keys as her eyes scanned pages of things, the only thing the others knew, it illuminated her face a redish color.

"_Hmm...nope..did that one...nah..too boring...hm..?_" Sei's gaze drifted over to a little blinking blue light, as she clicked on it, and Professor Z popped up on her screen. Sei sat strighter as she listened to what was said via headphones. "_Allright. Give me a few hours to get ready, then i'll be on it._" She said as she closed the link, and shut off her laptop; she ran upstairs and dug around a moment, as she found her jacket, and grabbed her model, and all it's accessories.

"I'll be back in a few hours, hopefully, if not..see you guys tomorrow!" Sei said cheerfully as she ran out the door, packing her things away and sliding her helmet on; her figure was already long gone by the time anyone could get to the door to ask her where she was going, and all eyes turned on Heero.

Heero blinked, and looked up from his laptop for a moment, then shook his head. "Couldn't hear what she was told, she had headphones on, and Sei never said anything with the excpetion of confermation." Heero said as he went back to doing whatever he was doing on his laptop. "I'm sure she'll do fine...She is a pilot afterall."

Sei grinned as she zig-zagged through the trees, making her way out of the forest and into the city, where she had to slow down her bike, which she wished she didn't have to do. She drove out of the city, and made her way to an out of the way place, where not even other people lived.

Sei hopped off her bike, and went over to a regular looking hill place, before moving a rock, and typing in a passcode. She replaced the rock and hopped on her bike again, as she drove into the 'Hill', making her way into a deep and nearly dark tunnel, which she knew by heart almost.

Her headlight went on and lighted the tunnel up a bit, as it went down lower and lower, and she drove for a while, about 30 minutes to an hour before it started to ascend once more. She drove into a large underground hanger, and got off her bike, turning it off as she walked over to Reiso, her gundam, and climbed up into it.

"_The blue dragon shall rise again._" Sei said with a smile, as her screen lit up, and the Kanji for "And with it victory will come." Sei strapped herself in, as she flipped a few switches, placing the box with her model near her as she started everything up. "Finally, I got another mission, I was afraid that i'd have to take one of those little boring side ones." She said to herself as the hanger opened up, skyward, and she flew out of it.

Sei looked over a small island of sharp jagged looking rocks that the hanger was located in, it wasn't very big, and was unseen, and even if it was by some chance, she had equipment set up to keep it undetected by other people, and ships didn't come near it, because of all the rocks.

Sei set in coordinates into her gundam, and set it on auto-pilot until she got there, flipping a switch, and her mirage unit took effect, keeping her undetected from radar and seeing eyes. Sei sat back, crossed her arms, and took a light nap; her gundam would let her know they would be approaching when they got there.

Meanwhile.."Man, I didn't know it was so quiet before Sei came.." Duo said, as he layed on the couch, staring at the ceiling. "That's because you, Wufei, and her always get into arguments or fights." Quatre said as he looked up from examining his little SandRock gundam. He smiled a bit, and turned the dial for his scythe like blades to their highest, and they glowed a bright red.

Quatre put the new goggles on, and flew his mini gundam outside, where he tested it out on a little tree; his model ejecting the Heat Shotel's like his real one would, and sliced through a small sapling that he was aiming for. His model went and hovered over the blades, before reattaching them again, Quatre turning the dial down again, to where it was safe, and only would zap someone if they were touched and flew his model back inside, before setting it down for the night.

"I wonder what Sei is up to, I guess she does have the right for missions as well, but she's never told us about her missions.." Quatre said with a slight pout. "But then again, we never tell her about ours." Trowa said as he looked up from his book momentarily, before going back to it's pages.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. And what's with Wufei, saying that he found you and Sei in the closet?" Quatre asked with a small smirk. Duo looked up, and Heero arched a brow while Wufei smirked almost evily. "Yeah, I found them in the hall closet, thats one small closet...you'd have to be on top of one another to fit in there." Wufei said and his smirk grew, as Trowa's face reddened a bit.

"Unlike what you're thinking, Sei and I never did anything." Trowa said calmly, before trying to go back to his book. "Sure you didn't, man, I know I would!" Duo said, before he 'OW!ed' from Quatre zapping him with his model. "We all know **you're** like that Duo, but Trowa isn't." Wufei said as he grabbed the remote, and flipped through channels, before letting it stay on some random cartoon station.

Back with Sei..Her dark eyes slid open as her gundam beeped, waking her completely as she grabbed a keyboard and started typing in things, and looking at coordinates and buliding schematics. "Hmm...this looks...easy...maybe too easy.." She said to herself, as she started typing into the keyboard for a few more minutes before sliding the keyboard away, and taking the controls.

Sei landed her gundam as silently as she could and grabbed a few things from the cockpit, a large bag of explosives, a knife that she slid into her boot, a few disks, and a few electronics. Sei jumped out of her gundam, the mirage unit still in effect, so she hoped that it would stay hidden, and even then, if it was found, it would self destruct if someone didn't say the right words, and even then, the gundam only reconized her and her brother's voice patterns...so the person would be screwed either way.

Sei snuck into the Oz compund, dispatching the guards when she came upon them before they could alert someone to her presence. She wanted to get in there, get her job done, and blow the place up before someone noticed a nice trail of dead bodies. Sei made her way to the control room, staying out of camera's ways and slid up into a vent, silently crawling her way to the control room.

She pulled the vent grate up and placed it in the vent, being as silent as ever. She dropped down, making little noise as she crept up behind the operaters and dispatched them as well, and went and locked the door. She took a seat and slid a disk into the computer, downloading all the files it had on it, before she took the disk out and inserted another one, loading up a program.

She took the disk out, and smirked at her work, a little chibified blue dragon was on the screens, waving a claw around in a 'NoNo.' fasion a mother would do to her naughty kids, before the dragon blew up, the images repeating itself over and over. Sei unlocked the door after setting a bomb in the control room, but not making it active just yet, she would do that in a few moments.

She worked her way around the base, implanting the bombs around various points, and made special care not to be seen, and also, to put a few bombs in the Mobile Doll factory section that they had. Sei made her way back out of the Oz base and made it far enough out to where the bombs wouldn't get her, and pulled out a detonator, setting off the explosives.

Sei grinned and jumped into her gundam, turning off the mirage unit and had it turn around. She cursed her luck, as she saw a few mobile dolls just waiting for her. "Damn it! I **knew** it was too easy!" She said to herself, hating at times like this when she was right, she hated fighting these damned things.

Meanwhile.."We're sorry to intterupt your current broadcast with breaking news." A reporter said just as Wufei was about to turn the T.V. off. They all ignored it a bit, listening remotely as they figured it was about their latest mission. "A gundam baised suit has just been witnessed attacking an Oz base, for what reason, we do not know. And now, to the footage." The reporter said, as it cut to a scene, with flames swirling around a gundam like figure, the eyes glowing red, like a demon. "Is that one of us?" Duo asked, blinking at the tv, and everyone looked at it. "No..That doesn't appear to be one of us...perhaps it's Sei?" Quatre asked as they watched as the suit was seen fighting about four or five mobile dolls, though, the dolls looked...enhanced somehow.

"God damn it! Why won't you just DIE already!" Sei yelled at the suits, finally managing to slice a couple in half, and moved out of the way before the same could be done of her. "I swear, if Oz doesn't kill Z, I will." She muttered, before quickly taking out the rest of the dolls, smiling a bit. "Fiiiinally I can go back home!" Sei said, looking over the flaming base, just before she got knocked down to the ground. "The hell?!" She yelled, righting herself and her gundam.

The guys all watched the tv intently, a bit amazed that something hadn't already got the camera, and figured it was a satelite feed. "Oh! That had to hurt!" Duo said, grabbing some popcorn and eating it as he watched Sei and what appeared to be, some advanced version of Oz's MS.

"Who the hell are you?!" Sei said, a bit angerly as she took a fighting stance with her gundam, holding out her plasma sword, which resembled a somewhat Arabianish styled sword with a broad blade. The person never answered back, but only fired off shots at her. Sei glared at her screen, where it showed the other suit, and pressed a few buttons and switches. "I don't have time for you." She muttered, scowling.

The guys continued to watch, as Sei's suit glowed bright blue, before black looking flames errupted from it, and swirled around the suit's sword. She pulled it back, and swiped it at the other person, but didn't hit them, but that was the whole idea, as a large black and blue dragon looking flame rose from the blade and engulfed the other suit.

Sei smirked as the suit twisted and turned, trying to put the flames out, not watching her, which was the plan. She lunged forwards, stabbing the sword through the cockpit of the other suit, and yanked it out, upwards and through the suit. She sliced through it a few more times, before jumping back and flying away, the suit errupting into flames as it was destroyed.

"Now, to go home..." Sei said as she commenced her mirage unit and doubled around the otherway, like she always did, to lead people off if they had been watching. She set it to auto pilot and settled into her seat, taking another nap. "Damned ass, making me have to get repairs on my gundam.." Sei said before she nodded off into sleep.

"That was interesting, I had no idea that she actually had piloting skills.." Wufei said, standing against the doorway with his arms crossed. "Assuming that Sei was the one who won, for all we know, that could have been her that just died." Heero said as he went back to typing on his laptop.

"I do believe that it was Sei that won, the gundam looked like the little model she had earlier, and she did say that she made them to look exactly like their counterparts.." Trowa said, before he went back to his book. "Man, remind me to never piss her off when she's in her gundam." Duo said as he went back to watching cartoons, glad that they stopped the news cast.

Hours later had Sei back in her hanger, and making a call to one of her old friends. "Hey Kit, can you come over to the place and fix her up for me?" Sei asked, as a girl with short black hair, two ponytail looking things on the side, and brown eyes appeared on the screen. "Sure! I just saw the news report, girl, you looked way cool!" Kit said as she bounced behind the screen, large purple catlike ears on her head, one flopped over to the side. "Thanks alot Kit, you know, you're a freak." Sei said, sticking her tongue out at the other girl. "Of course I am! That's the whole idea of getting these cybernetic cat parts put on me." Kit said, grinning as a somewhat of a fang poked past her bottom lip at a corner.

"I'll be over in a few days, i'll send you a vidmail when I do, so you can meet me, alright?" Kit asked, as Sei nodded. "Alright, see you then!" Sei sighed as she turned the screen off, as well as the rest of her gundam as she jumped form it. She cursed as the ground was wet, Sei falling with a loud *Crack!* sound, Sei cursing even more as she held her arm, walking over and onto her bike, pulling her helmit on, and making her way back to mainland, and back to the safehouse.

)( End Chapter )(

That's chapter two revised, see you guys next chapter! Zero-Sama


	3. Starting School

Here goes chapter three revised people, enjoy it.

Key: "Talking", 'Thinking/quoating', **empasis**, "_Japanese_" )( Scene change )(, and (( Comments from Moi )).

)( Chapter Start )(

When Sei finally made it back to the safehouse, it was pretty late, about one in the morning she assumed from the moon in the sky. She walked inside, as quiet as she could be and into the kitchen turning on a light. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw Trowa sitting there. "God...you startled me." Sei said with a shake of her head, but them grimaced at the pain in her arm.

"What happened?" Trowa asked, motioning to her bleeding arm. "Heh, you know, I can fight in a large mobile suit battle, but I slip on a rock and break my arm.." She said with a roll of her eyes. "So it was you then, that we saw earlier on tv?" He asked as he stood up and rummaged around the kitchen, grabbing some bangages and setting them on the table.

"Yeah, yeah, I've already heard, I was 'Like, totally cool!'." Sei said with a roll of her eyes, watching him. Trowa smirked and took a seat by her, grabbing her arm, and re-setting the bone, which caused a yelp of pain from her. Sei glared at him, and he just ignored it as he cleaned the wound and wrapped a bandage around it. "You'll have to go get a cast in the morning." He stated, looking over the bandages.

"I'll be fine." She said with a sigh. "Sure you will." said a voice from the door, and Sei turned to glare at Duo. "How long have you been there?" "Long enough..a rock??" Duo asked, laughing. He stopped laughing when he got hit upside the head by Quatre. "Shush, it's not that funny." He said as he took a seat by Trowa. "I think you should get a cast too."

Sei groaned and banged her head against the table. "Hey careful! you might break the table with that hard head of yours!" Wufei said from behind Duo, who jumped. "Great, just great, all we need now is Heero to make us one big happy family." Sei said sarcastically and groaned again as she noticed Heero in a corner, watching them silently.

"Alright, I **know** there's a damn reason why everyone's flocking around me for attention, and I doubt I'm that irrisitable." Sei said, which caused a few guys to blush. "Oh joy, Kit's going to have a ball about this when she finds out.." Sei muttered to herself. "Who's Kit?" Heero asked, as he looked at her.

"Kit, is my mechanic, best friend, once a lover," Sei said sarcastically, but it still made a few guys look at her oddly, "I was kidding about the lover part, god you guys need to lighten up, and she is..well..was my little brother's arranged wife. But since he died, she's been like an annoying sister." Sei said, still resting her head against the table.

"I thought you said you had an older brother?" Duo asked. "I did. I had six brothers. Five of which were older than me, and one that was only a year younger. All of them but Liang died about nine years ago, from a fire in our colony that cost many people their homes and lives. My brother Liang had barely saved me from the fire, before we had to get out of the house. Everyone died, including my mother and father." Sei said, almost growling.

"And then, a couple days ago, Liang was shot." Sei said with a shrug, standing up and grabbing a soda from the fridge and popping it open, taking a drink. "Got any other questions?" Sei asked, glaring slightly at Duo. "Yeah, got a boyfriend. and if not, can I be him?" Duo asked with a grin.

Sei sighed, and felt like hitting her head against the table again. "Perhaps...and **NO**! Stop asking me, I'm not interested in you." Sei said, and poked at the area where her arm was broken at. "Oh yeah, you guys might wanna watch out for those upgraded Dolls. They're even harder to blow up than the others." Sei said, grabbing her soda and taking a drink of it.

"Why is your gundam so...skinny?" Duo asked, poking at her arm where it was broken, but much harder than she had, and got smacked for it. "It's less bulky to ensure effectiveness for better speed and mobility." Sei said as she finished off her soda and went and grabbed her laptop, sitting back down at the table, and pulling out the disks from earlier.

She popped in the data she had gotten from Oz and frowned a bit, and began to type, or tried to, before she forgot her left arm was broken. "Damn it. Hey Herro, can you lend me a hand? Besides, you're probably going to be getting all this data anyways once I send it to Professor Z, and she sends it off to the others." Sei said, looking rather annoyed.

Heero nodded, and took Duo's seat away from him as she slid her laptop over to him. They sat there for about an hour, maybe two, as they input data and cracked all the codes it had, not like they were hard to get through, everyone was still sitting at the table. Duo was passed out, Wufei was meditating, Quatre was noding off himself, and Trowa was reading a book.

Sei cursed, which caused everyone to look at her and Heero's direction. Sei and Heero both frowned as they processed the information that they had found out, shaking their heads. "Damn Oz.." Sei said, sighing and taking a sip of her soda. Everyone looked at them in question before Heero answered. "They found out some new kind of technology, and are upgrading all their suits with it, that's the reason for all the mass production we've been destorying lately."

Sei took her laptop back from Heero and sent the data to Professor Z, and then grabbed a free cd and made a copy of it for Heero. "There you go, have fun.." She said with a roll of her eyes, as Herro went off to grab his laptop and crunch the data. Sei typed a few things, though much more slower than normal, and called Kit up. "_Morning Kit, you think you can come over earlier than planned?_" Sei asked, still looking annoyed.

"_Sure no problem, what's the occasion?_" Kit asked, looking bored. "_I want you to upgrade Reiso with some new data that I...aquired._" Sei stated, taking a sip of her soda. "_Alright, but I'll have to bring Wolf-Chan with me to do it._" Kit replied, making Sei groan and hit her head against the table once more. "_Please Kit, anyone but him!_" Sei said, looking paranoid.

"_Sorry, I know how much you hate him, but he's the best here, besides me of course, and you._" Kit said, Sei sighing and nodding. "_If he askes me anything that isnt work related..he's gonna die...alright? you better tell him that!_" Sei stated, looking murderus, Kit nodding. "_Alright, I'll tell him, hey, there he is right now, Hey! HEY! Wolf-Chan! Sei's on the line!_" Kit said, looking off to the side.

There was a few crashes and some shouts heard as Kit is then replaced by a guy with golden/light brown eyes and a wolfish grin, thus the nickname 'Wolf-chan'; the man had short golden hair and was a bit messy, from what he was working on. "Sei! I've missed you! When are you coming back?!" Wolf-chan said, grinning, "Maybe never?" Sei said, not even bothering with japanese. "Did Kit tell you what I said?" She asked, annoyed. "What? No. Are you finally gonna give up that stupid dream and going to finally accept my proposal?" Wolf-chan asked, smirking.

Sei hit her head on the table a few times. "No. And if you were here right now, within stabbing range, you'd be dead." Sei sighed. "Aww, you know you don't mean it." He replied, trying to give her a sultry look, which didn't succeed. "Oh, yes I do." Sei said, eyebrow twitching as she pulled out her boot knife and began to play with it.

Trowa, Quatre, Duo, and Wufei peeked to look at who was annoying Sei. Wolf-Chan noticed all the guys, and grew mad. "Hey! Who are you! You better stay away from my woman!" He yelled, looking ruffled, Duo falling over laughing, and Wufei scowling, "Have her, I don't care. " Wufei said, shrugging. "I'm not your woman..." Sei said, wishing for once he was by her, so she could stab him.

Quatre blushed a bit and shook his head. "I don't like her that way, she's like a sister to me." He said and smiled, which Sei smiled back. Wolf-Chan just got even more mad at Sei smiling at someone other than him, and growled, making him seem more like his nickname. "Weither I like Sei is none of your business, and I do believe, she doesn't like you, by the way she's stabbing the table right now..." Trowa said, as he reached out and stopped Sei from harming the poor table more.

Sei was sitting there chanting 'Kill', both in english and Japanese while still making stabbing motions at the table, before she realized her knife was gone. "Hey! I was using that as an impliment of my nightdream!" Sei said with a slight pout. "Anyways, Wolf-Chan, put Kit back on." Sei said, as Kit shoved her way back onto the screen. "My apologies, feel free to kill him when you next see him.." Kit said with a glare out of the screen, aparantly at Wolf-Chan. "What'd he do to you?" Sei asked.

"He ruined my **brand** new pure leather thigh high boots!" Kit said, fuming. "Yeah, I feel sorry for you. Oh yeah, is Professor Z still up and about? If so, go get some Rednuth from her.." Sei said with a grimace. "Eww...I hate that stuff, and I know you do too, why?" Kit asked, curious. "You know, I can fight battles, but I go and walk around on some wet rocks, and I break my arm." Sei said with a roll of her eyes, as Kit began to laugh histerically. "Alright, I'll go get the stuff, but a cast'd be better, if you ask me." Kit said, still snickering.

"No it's not.", Sei said, glaring at her. "_Anyways Faeri, don't be spreading your wings and flying off too much, there's some flowers up here that's going to be blossoming soon, and is going to need your, special touch._" Kit said, making Sei sigh, and nod. "_Alright, I won't fly too high, see you in a while Fluffy Kitten, and make sure Wolf-Chan's neutered before I do it for him._" Sei said, smirking.

Kit smirked and nodded, "The dragon is victorius." Kit cheekily sang, "And goes to it's den to slumber." Sei countered before she cut the link, turning her laptop off. Sei arched a brow at some of the others, who were looking at her oddly. "Don't ask. It's just something we've always done since we were kids." Sei said, grabbing her laptop.

"Can I have my knife back?" She asked Trowa, who handed it over to her. "Thanks, see you guys in a few hours, I suppose, I better go get some sleep now before I have to go see them." Sei said with a grumble, walking off upstairs and going to sleep.

Sei awoke a few hours later, to a hurting arm, and Trowa re-bandaging it. "Sorry if I woke you." He said as he stood up. "No, it's alright, I needed to wake up anyways." Sei said as she stood up, and pulled on her shoes with a little difficulty. "I have to get to Reiso.." She said.

"Let me help you." He said, and tied her laces, helping her up with her good arm. "Can..you drive me there? I'll give you directions." Sei said as they walked downstairs. Trowa nodded and she smiled. "Thanks." She stated. "I don't mind, we aren't doing anything today." He said as they walked outside to the jeep, and he got in, with Sei in the passenger seat.

Quatre and Duo ran outside, jumping into the backseats. "Mind if we tag along?" Duo asked with a grin, Sei shaking her head. "No, it's alright.." She said, and started to give Trowa directions to the hanger. They made it to the hill, and she got out, and she removed the rock, typed the access code, replaced the rock, and got back in, and motioned for Trowa to drive on.

They made it there, to find people already there, working on her gundam. A girl with purple cat ears and tail ran over to them; she wore a blue button up strapless shirt that showed off her stomach, with a small short white jacket over it, a large blue dragon's head on the back; her shorts were also white, and very short, and she wore blue sneakers, on her hands were white gloves and around her neck was a leather collar with a golden bell on it.

"Good! You're here, now let me into the cockpit!" She said as she dragged Sei out of her seat, litterally, and over to the gundam. Sei said something in Japanese, and the gundam confirmed her; she gave it a code, that let Kit access it. "Kit-Chan, where's the Rednuth?" Sei asked as she leaned against a wall near the other guys, glad that she hadn't seen Wolf-Chan yet.

"Oh, I almost forgot, Z said that Rednuth was outdated and that it was useless. She gave me something else, I forgot what it was called, something like BluePyre, or something." Kit said as she pulled out a little bottle of blue looking stuff, and then pulled out a large needle, which Quatre and Duo kind of stepped back away from.

They walked into a room the guys hadn't noticed before, and Sei sat down on a bed with straps all over it. "Is it just like the other stuff?" Sei asked as Kit drew some of the blue liquid into the needle. "Aparantly..it's going to be 10 times worse." Sei groaned and laid down on the bed, letting a few other women that were there strap her down, probably for doctor's assistance if anything went wrong.

They tested the straps, and Kit jabbed the large needle into Sei's injury, which caused her to hiss in pain. "I hate when you do that." She said, before Kit emptied the stuff into her. Kit smiled and walked off, "I have work to do, but the nurses will be there if you need any help." Kit said as she ran off to do a system check on Reiso.

It had been about thirty minutes before the guys saw any change in her. She kept flexing her arm and tensing her body, which caused her wound to bleed a bit. Trowa wanted to fix it, but the nurses shook their heads and said that it was normal behavior. They watched in amazement, as her wound stopped bleeding suddenly, and her muscle knitted back together, and her flesh pulled closed and healed. "Woah, thats neat." Duo said, as he reached out to poke her arm.

Sei jerked violently at the poke and growled out at him, which caused him to back away. "Eh heh, sorry Sei.." He said, before sitting back down. "Isn't it done?" Quatre asked one of the nurses, and they shook their head 'no.' "It still takes a few hours for the known effects wear off." One said, holding a clipboard.

"..**Known** effects?" Duo asked, eyeing them. "Sei is the first human to be tested with BleuPyre." One of the nurses said, as they pointed to Sei, who was straining against the straps, sweating a bit as she tried to break free of them. "If she was free, she would possibly hurt someone in her state." Another nurse said.

"Well isn't that nice, she's a human labrat." Duo said with a roll of his eyes. "Will she be alright?" Quatre asked, and a nurse nodded. Another nurse shooed them out of the room and they sat by the wall, watching the workers repair the gundam infront of them. Duo snickered as workers outright bolted away from Kit when she came their way, and she yelled at them to quit slacking off and do their job, which they complied with.

They watched as Wolf-Chan went inside the room, and a few minutes later, he too, was shooed out. He grumbled and stalked off, saying things in Japanese that they couldn't understand. Afterwards there was a loud scream from the room, from Sei, and everyone paused a moment, then went back to work after Kit yelled at them.

Quatre ran into the room, only to be shooed out once more. "It's normal!" One nurse said to him before she literally locked the door on them. He sighed and sat back down, wincing a bit at the sight of seeing Sei writhing in pain on the bed. "It must be terrible, I would have rather gotten the cast than that.." He said quietly.

"Well that cat girl said that too..and then she said that this new stuff was supposed to be even worse than the old kind." Duo said a bit, while Trowa just sat there quietly. A few minutes later, there was a loud crash from inside the room, the nurses yelling. Wolf-Chan was over by the area within a moment, eyeing the door.

"RESTRAIN HER!!" A nurse yelled from inside the room, before the door went flying off it's hinges, slamming Wolf-chan between it and a wall and a crazed looking Sei stood there, straps still attached to her body. The nurses inside of the room were out cold, and her gaze, once a dark brown, almost black, was a blazing red.

The guys found it unnerving and all the workers, Kit included, ran towards her, Kit yelling out orders. "D-Chan! Get something to tie her down with!, Jae and Leikan! You two hold her down!" Kit yelled as people began complying with her orders, as two somewhat largeish men ran towards her.

"Is it really that bad?" Duo leaned over and asked Quatre, who shrugged. "I don't know.." He said, as they stood there, wondering what to do. Sei flipped past the two men, and ran around in the crowd of builders, Kit yelling at people to get her. Sei found her way back over near the guys gain, as she looked them over with her red gaze.

She turned and spotted what she had been looking for, and pulled out her boot knife, her gaze darkening as she advanced on Wolf-chan. "_Sei-Chan? W-What are you doing?! No!_" He yelled out, just before Sei's knife met his throat, his blood spraying out, all over Sei.

Sei smirked a bit, as she stabbed him a few more, times, just to make sure. "Die..." She said, in a voice that was hers, yet it seemed so...dark. "Holy shit man! She just killed that guy! Not that I blaim her after last night.." Duo said, blinking at Sei, Quatre staring at her wide eyed.

Everyone seemed to stay away from her then, as they realized she had a knife, and didn't want to end up like Wolf-Chan. Trowa calmly walked over to her, and she looked up at him with that dark experssion. She swung at him, and he caught her hand, pulling the knife away from her, and tossing it on the ground away from them.

She yelled and screamed as he grabbed her other arm, and crossed them infront of her, and picked her up, to where she couldn't get away. "**NO!** He **HAS** to die! Die! Die! Die!!" Sei yelled over and over again as she glared at the twitching body of Wolf-Chan, as if she didn't know he was dead already.

A few moments later, after a bit of struggling to keep her restrained, Sei finally relaxed in his arms, and seemed to daze out, her eyes finally returning to their normal color. People went and cleaned up all the blood and disposed of Wolf-Chan's body and went back to work on the gundam, as if it was a regular day.

Trowa sat down on the floor once again, Duo and Quatre near by, not knowing if she was going to go crazy again."You know..I didn't know Sei could be so...evil...I'm glad I got it on tape!" Kit said as she poked at Sei. "She **should** be alright now.." Kit said, as she went back to work on the gundam, yelling out orders. "Come on you lazy bums! Get your asses into gear!"

Sei sat contently in Trowa's arms, still gazing off into space, though this time it was intentional. She figured if they thought she was like she was earlier, though she didn't remember much of it except the pain, seeing red, and then zoning out, that she might get to stay near Trowa a bit longer.

She blinked a bit, and streatched out, somewhat in Trowa's arms, since he still had his arms around her. "I'm fine now.." She said as she looked up at him, smiling. "Guessing from the fact that im no longer strapped down, and that said straps are on my person still..I did some crazy stuff...didnt I?" Sei asked, and he nodded.

"What's with them two?" She asked, pointing to Quatre and Duo. Trowa smirked slightly, shaking his head. "They saw you go crazy, and I think their a bit...traumatized from it.." Sei nodded, and poked at him. "You can let me go now, or do you just love me that much?" She teased as Trowa blushed brightly and let her go.

She stood up, and proceeded to pull the straps off of her body, and looked at the nurses, who had finally woken up. She sighed and let them poke and prod at her; the nurses finally declaring her normal again within a few minutes. She looked up at her gundam, which had been repaired, and smiled. "Thank you Kit-Chan!", Kit smiled and waved it off, before handing her a dvd disk.

"No problem, I'll always be here to help." Sei smiled and put the disk in her pocket. "_The faeri flutters in the moonlight while waiting for the flowers at sunrise._", Sei said, looking at Kit. "_And the fluffy kitten sleeps within the flowers, waiting for the faeri._" Kit replied as they hugged. Sei pulled Kit's tail, smirking as Kit swatted at her. "Hey! That hurts!" Kit said, growling playfully. "Of course it does.." Sei said, sticking her tongue out at the other girl.

"Well, my crew and I better be off, I have to get this footage to miss Z, and the requested upgrades are done." Kit said after a moment. "Alright, thank you, I should be heading off too." Sei said, while waving to Kit, and jumping into the jeep. "Anyone feel like pizza tonight?" She asked as Duo grinned wildly. "Hell yeah!" He shouted, buckling up, "It sounds fine to me." Quatre said, smiling softly at her, as Trowa headed out of the hanger, and back to the safe house.

They picked up the pizza on their way home, Duo and Quatre carrying all the boxes inside. Sei walked inside, with Trowa behind her. "What the hell happened to you guys?!" Wufei asked, as he eyed the bloody forms of Sei and Trowa, but mostly Sei. Heero looked up, and arched a brow. "Long story short, They gave Sei some medicine, it made her go crazy, she killed that guy we saw/talked to last night, and Trowa made love to her." Duo said with a large grin.

Sei blushed brightly, as Trowa glared at him. "Ok, ok, maybe that last part was made up...but it sounded like a good ending.", Duo said, as Sei mumbled in japanese. "**Matte**! I killed Wolf-Chan?!" Sei nearly screamed. "Yeup...I think you scarred Quatre for life too.." Duo said with a smirk.

"Damn..I killed Wolf-Chn...and I don't even **REMEMBER IT?!**" Sei yelled, and started going off in curses in japanese, and Heero smirked slightly. "I would've liked to remeber **that**!" She said, mumbling before pulling out the disk Kit gave her, and popped it into the dvd player.

The disk showed everything that had happened to Sei, and she paused and rewound the part where she killed Wolf-Chan several times, muttering about how she should have remembered **that** at least. She went back to the part where she was running around, and paused it, putting it on slow-mo.

It showed her actually stopping for a few moments around everyone, before she got to Wolf-Chan, and then it showed her stabbing him more time than they thought. "Damn...if only Z can take away the pain part, and the non remembering parts too...that would be...interesting to use..it'd be like..super speed! I wouldn't even need Reiso to take out a base!" Sei said with a grin, eating her pizza.

Later that night.."I don't know about you guys..but I'm stuck going to school." Sei whined out, sighing. "Prof. Z's making me go...figures she would. I don't go to school for like, nine years, well, public one anyways, and here she goes and makes me go into the whole lot of regular people." Sei said, sighing.

"Man, that's going to suck for you." Duo said, grinning at her, but stopped when she grinned right back. "You mean, sucks for **us**." She snickered and Wufei eyed her, wondering what she was talking about. "Why should only I suffer, when all of you fine people can suffer **with** me?" She asked, as Duo groaned. Trowa just shrugged and Quatre smiled. "I don't mind school all that much." He said as Wufei contemplated ways on torturing Sei during school.

The next day, after several threats and warnings.."Aww man, only two days till school, **TWO**, that isn't even enough time to disappear away from people undetected!" Duo said as he sighed, just finding out that they all were enrolled into the same school, all, if not most, of their classes were all together, AND they had to wear a uniform.

"Dancing bears, painted wings. Things I almost remember. And a song, someone sings. Once upon a december. Someone holds me safe and warm. Horses prance through a silver strom. Figures dancing gracefully across my memory. Far away, long ago. Glowing dim as an ember. Things my heart used to know, once upon a december." Sei sang out, and Duo looked at her, blinking with a "Hey! I know that song!"

"Someone holds me safe and warm. Horses prance through a silver storm. Figures dancing gracefully across my memory. Far away, long ago. Glowing dim as an ember. Things my heart used to know, things it yearns to remember. And a song someone sings. Once upon a december." Duo and Sei sang in unision.

"You know, I've almost memorized that dance too..." Sei said with a wicked grin, looking at Duo. "What're you looking at me for?" He asked warily, eyeing her. "I didn't know you watched that movie." Was all she said as she lounged on the couch, eyeing her class list. "You know, I wouldn't be surprised if they gave us missions AFTER school was over for the day.." She said, sighing.

"Don't jinx us." Duo said, glaring at her playfully. "Don't worry, I'll let you skip classes with me, to go terrorize the cheerleaders." Sei said with a grin. "You're more like a **FEAR**leader." Duo said to her, which only made her grin even more. "...You're grinning too much..did that stuff whack your brain up or something?" Duo asked, poking at his head in comparison.

"Nah, I'm fine, aren't I? Qua-Chan?" Sei called over her shoulder at Quatre, who just smiled, almost proudly. "Ok, you guys are scaring me.." Duo said as he eyed Sei and then Quatre. "I think your craziness rubbed off on Q-Man." Duo said, looking at Quatre. "You mean, no one's told you Duo?" Quatre asked, a little too innocently, as Duo looked from him, to Sei, and back again. "You guys are going out?!" Duo yelled out, which caused everyone to look over at them, and Sei smacked him upside the head.

"No. Bakayarou." She said with a shake of her head. "I got enrolled into school as Sei Winner." Sei said, and Duo arched a brow. "So? You changed your name, big deal, no one knows Trowa's real name, I doubt even HE knows it." Duo said as Quatre smiled and shook his head. "No, **she** didn't change her name at all, Miss Z and I did." He stated, making Duo blink. "...And?" He asked.

Sei hit her head on the edge of the couch. "Quatre's family adopted Sei, since she really doesn't have a family." Trowa stated from behind his book. "Woah, this means you have EXACTLY 50 sisters Q-Man!" Duo said, looking at them, before laughing. "Come on..this is a joke, right? I mean...Why won't you just adopt me too?" He said jokingly; he then blinked, and looked at Sei. "What's 'bakayarou' mean?" He asked, then looking to Heero, who smirked.

"I think I'd kill myself if I was related to Duo.." Sei said to herself, holding her forehead in the palm of her hand and grinned when Heero smirked even more at her words. Duo looked at them, and crossed his arms, his head whipping to the side, and his braid flipped over his shoulder. "Man, you guys and your non english talking-ness." He muttered.

)( Two Days Later )(

"**THIS UNIFORM IS WHACK!!**" Sei yelled from her room, glaring at her mirror, and a few of the guys peeked in, to see what was wrong, blushed, and walked back out, that is, except Duo who stood there grinning. "The hell are you looking at?!" She yelled at him, raising her fist at him.

Sei fumed as she looked at the uniform, she didn't remember it being this small. "Maybe you can get a bigger one?" Quatre asked as she came downstairs, hands gripping onto the edge of her skirt so nothing showed. Sei wore a black long sleeved sailor shirt, with red stripes on the wrists, and around the bandanna part of the shirt, and had a red bow in the front of her shirt on her chest. Her skirt was white, and had two red stripes around the hem of the skirt, that barely made it to the middle of her thighs, and she wore black thigh high stockings with white sneakers with two red stripes over the toe end.

Sei looked around a moment, before stealing Trowa's sweater, wrapping it around her waist, to where it covered her. "Thats better, I guess.." She mumbled, and blinked at Trowa, who looked at her oddly. Sei had cut her hair, to the protest of Quatre and Trowa, to about waist length, and permanantly dyed it the same sandy blond color Quatre had. "So I would at least 'look' Winner" She had told them, and dyed her eyebrows too..it would look odd if she had blonde hair and black eyebrows; she had even gotten a special eye surgery done, to change her eye color from dark brown, to green.

She still wore her crest, and had her brother's attached to the back of hers, but had it hidden at the moment under her shirt. "What if I get cold?" She asked with a pout, Trowa sighed and let her keep his sweater, he knew girls would ask him out even more than ever now. "Man, I bet all kinds of guys are gonna hit on me too.." Sei whined as Quatre smiled. "I'll beat them away with SandRock?" He said hopefully, and Sei laughed a bit.

They arrived at school, Sei, Trowa, and Quatre all had the same classes together, which was fine to them, and Duo, Wufei, and Heero had their classes together, some of theirs mixing with Sei, Quatre, and Trowa's. Sei looked at the guys, who all wore the same clothing; black slacks, with a white shirt and a red vest over that, and black shoes.

Sei was glad that she had stolen Trowa's sweater that he was going to wear over his vest and shirt, and watched him. They were at their class, waiting for the teacher to arrive, and Sei didn't like all the looks guys kept giving her, and poked at Quatre. "I thought you said you'd beat them down with Sandrock?" She teased playfually, and some girls glared at her, because they thought Sei was flirting with him.

"We have lunch in a little bit, I'll beat them down then? And, I have an idea that you and Trowa might like, to keep people away from you." Quatre whispered as roll call was taken. People blinked, and double blinked as they heard two 'Winner's and eyed Sei and Quatre. "She's my twin sister." He said, which people 'oh'ed' about, but most girls sighed, probably in relief. Sei leaned over, and whispered to Qua-chan. "Give me the word, and I'll beat **them** away with Reiso.." She said with a smirk.

)( End Chapter )(

There's Chapter three revised, I hope you guys enjoyed it. On a sidenote, after Sei had taken BleuPrye, she become a little, differant. The medicine stuff she had taken, had slightly warped her mind, which you'll see in the next chapter. Anyways, if you have any questions, just send me a review about it, and I'll try my best to answer. Zero-Sama.


	4. The Calm

Chapter Four revised. I also own Talien.

Key: "Talking", 'Thinking/quoating', **empasis**, "_Japanese_" )( Scene change )(, and (( Comments from Moi )).

)( Chapter Start )(

It was lunchtime, and the whole gang was sitting at a table under a large tree, Wufei sitting in the tree, trying to escape girls. "Niisan, what was it that you said you had in mind for me and Trowa?" Sei asked, as she took a drink of her soda, and Trowa took a bite of the school's 'mystery meat'.

"You guys could go out, or pretend to go out, to keep others away." Quatre said innocently as Sei spit out her soda on the ground, and Trowa choked on his food, from Quatre's words, or the food, they didn't really know. Sei coughed a few times, blinking at Quatre. "Did I hear you right, Qua-Chan? You want us, Trowa and I, to go out?" Sei asked, brow arching.

"Yeah..? But it doesn't have to be real, they wouldn't know, all you'd have to do is act.." Quatre said with a smile. "Tch, like Duo, Heero, Wufei, and yourself'd act gay just to keep people away." Sei said with a roll of her eyes.

"Hey! Yeah! that's a great idea! Heero! Be gay with me!" Duo said, only playing around. Sei started laughing hysterically at Duo, but unfortunately had food in her mouth, and choked. She coughed and continued laughing, tears running down her face. "Damn, I wish I had a recorder at that moment..." Sei said with a snicker.

"I only ment, so that girls'd stay away from us, like Relena..and Dorothy.." He said with a shudder. "And here I thought you **wanted** girls to flock around you like the 'god' you are." Sei said with a grin. "Man, I do! But not like this!" He said, pointing a few feet away, where a group of girls were, talking and giggling amongst themselves.

"If I ever start acting like that..shoot me... yet! I can get some more of that stuff Z sent me, and use it on the whole school?!" Sei said, grinning almost evilly. "We're supposed to protect, not kill...we're the good guys. Where's your sense of Justice?" Wufei said from his tree. "Oh, yeah..forgot.." Sei said with a small laugh. "Man, I still think that stuff messed your brain up. " Duo said, eyeing her.

"You know, I think so too..." Sei said thoughtfully, and shrugged, before poking at Trowa. "So, wanna go out?" She asked with a grin, as it was Duo's turn to choke on his food at her question, and blinked as Trowa sat there silently a moment, before nodding. "Man, you're lucky T-Man!" Duo said, pouting slightly."Just go be gay with Heero.." Sei said, sticking her toungue out at him.

Duo leaned over to Herro, puckering his lips. "Gimme a kiss!" He said, jokingly, and found himself face first on the ground. "I wasn't being serious." He said as he picked himself up, dusting his form off. "Why does **my** group have to be bigger than you guys'?" Sei whined as she eyed some guys that were standing off in the distance, watching her at the table. "I hope they don't become stalkers.." She said with a shudder. "And you guys wouldn't let me kill them..if not kill...can I at least castrate them?" Sei asked hopefully, and just about every guy inched away from her, with the exception of Trowa, who just arched a brow.

The bell rang, and Sei, Quatre, and Trowa wernt in music class, picking out instruments they would be using. Trowa got a flute, and Quatre grabbed a violin, Sei didn't know what to pick, so got a violin too. "This class should be easy." Sei said with a smirk, as they all sat beside one another.

"It should, should it?" Asked a voice behind her, and she nearly jumped. Sei turned back to look at the teacher, smiling a bit. "Yes, Sir." She said, trying to look as innocent as possible. The teacher frowned at her, "What can you play?" Sei blinked, and looked like she was thinking for a moment. "I can play lots of things, Sir, but I most like the piano, Flute, and Violin." She said, smiling.

The teacher, Mr. Fukunawa, frowned and eyed her. "That sweater isn't dress code." He said, motioning to the one she had around her waist. Sei blinked, and pouted a bit. "But sir, my boyfriend gave it to me, because I get cold easily in classes.." She said, trying to sound as much like a steriotypical blonde as she could.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to confinscate that sweater. I'll give it to your..boyfriend, when I see him." The teacher said. "But sir..he's just right here.." Sei said, as innocently as she could, pointing at Trowa, who blinked and looked at the teacher, nodding. "Trying to be smart, eh?" Mr. Fukunawa, said, glaring at her. "No, sir, he really is my boyfriend." She said, as Trowa nodded once more. "I am."

"I don't like dumb twits like you in my class." Fukunawa said as he glared at her once more. "And I don't like mean teachers like you.." She said, as she saw Quatre smile and grin behind their teacher. "Why you! What's your name girl?!" He asked, and she smiled. "Sei, Sei Winner, That's my brother right there.." She said as she pointed to Quatre.

Quatre smiled a bit, like the nice person he is. "My family doesn't like it when people are mean to my sister, she's, special.." He said, which caused Sei to glare at him a moment before she returned to looking innocent when the teacher, much more paler than before, looked back at her. "My big sister, who's a doctor lady, said that something's wrong with my head..and they can't fix it.." Sei said sadly, as a few kids by them laughed.

It was the end of the day, and Sei sighed in relief as she lounged on the couch back at the safe house. "God, I already hate my music teacher. Thanks Qua-chan, now he thinks i'm mentally retarded.." Sei said, smiling. "But it's so fun to mess with him.." Sei said as she gave Trowa back his sweater, and went to look for one that was school colors.

Trowa arched a brow as he found her digging around in his closet, her skirt beginning to slip upwards. "Top left dresser drawer." He said as he adverted his gaze and sat down on his bed, himself relaxing after the day. Sei smiled and nodded her thanks as she went and looked in his drawer, grabbing a red sweater. "Hey Wa-chan," Sei said, as she plopped down on the bed next to him, staring at the ceiling. "About earlier, at lunch, do you really mind..? " She asked, looking to him.

"It's fine with me." He stated as he reached up and slid his hand through his bangs. "You know, I would like it, if it wasnt...pretend.." Sei said, and Trowa looked over at her, smiling a bit. "I would like that too." He said, and watched her silently. "Then...we don't..have to pretend?" She asked, grinning.

"Sure, we could always tell the others it's practice for at school." He said with a rare seen grin. Sei smirked and nodded, leaning over and placing a soft kiss on his lips, before bouncing off. "Alright!" She said, and went to change out of her uniform into comfortable clothes.

Sei came back downstairs, blinking as she saw Duo, for once, without his braid, his hair spilling out and around him, and wavy. "I never knew you were that cute, Duo." Sei teased as she sat down on the couch, wearing short shorts, and a tanktop, both of which had a few stylish rips and tears in them, but didn't show anything. "Of course I'm cute." He said, smirking. "I dare you to wear it like that tomorrow at school." Sei said, hiding a smirk. "You're on!" Duo said, grinning.

)( The Next Day )(

Sei sighed as she tapped her pencil against her desk, watching the Math teacher boredly. "I bet we're smarter than the teacher at this.." Sei whispered to Quatre, watching him smile slightly. "At least we'll pass with A's?" He whispered back, and lazily copied down notes the teacher was writing on the board.

The bell rang, and Sei sighed with relief, grabbing her stuff and walking out of the class, Qua-Chan and Trowa behind her. "Man, that class is too easy.." She said with a slight pout, and Quatre laughed. "At least in Shop we get to actually do something!" Sei said happily, as she all but skipped to the next class.

"Man, I hate shop." Duo said as he, Heero, and Wufei joined them for the class. "Speak for yourself, school would be much more better, if all the classes were fun. Like Shop, and maybe Music and P.E." Sei said, wrinkling her nose at the thought of the music teacher.

Trowa smiled a bit, and shook his head while Quatre laughed again. Sei grinned, and walked backwards, looking at an imaginary teacher, looking as innocent as possible. "But, sir. My doctor said that my brain's broken, and that they can't fix it.." Sei said, while Wufei arched a brow at her, and Quatre laughed before saying, "Yes, Sei is **VERY** special. And our sisters don't like it when people pick on her for her..disability." Quatre said, laughing again.

"I hate that teacher already.." Sei said, as she walked normally as Duo laughed a bit with Quatre. "Man, you guys get all the fun classes." Duo said, Sei just smirking and walking into Shop class, looking around almost, hyperly. "Whoo, we get to build a birdhouse!" Sei said with a grin.

The others sighed and took their seats, as they waited for class to start. The teacher came in, and told them to get to work, which a few groaned about. Sei was one of the first ones, actually, **was** the first one done with her project, before she went over to the others, and gave them pointers on how to do what they were doing.

Trowa, Heero, Quatre, and Wufei were doing pretty good, but Duo needed help..lots of it. Sei laughed, and helped him out, and when they were finished, Duo had a pretty ok looking birdhouse, not great, but not bad either..kind of in the middle..at least it was passible.

The teacher, Mr. Hitono, told them a bit of tomorrow's lesson plans, which were to paint the birdhouses. The bell rang and they all went to their third period class, P.E. "We'll pass this class easy too.." Sei said, as she departed from the others, grabbing her gym uniform, and walking off into a bathroom stall to change.

Sei came out a few minutes later, and put her stuff in her gym locker, and pulled her hair back into a ponytail. She walked out into the gym, sitting on the stands as she waited for the others to come out. The class all played dodgeball, which it was girls against guys, and the guys were winning. Sei dodged all the balls, using the other girls as sheilds, as she and other girls took out guys from the opposing team, grinning when it was just Sei and some girl, with Heero, Wufei, and Trowa on the otherside.

The girl tossed a ball, and hit Wufei, who looked at her in surprise, he was about to go for Sei. He sighed, and dropped the ball, going and sitting with Quatre while watching the four play it out. Sei hit Heero, who scowled at her and sat down. Trowa threw a ball at her, and she grabbed the other girl, using her as a shield, who complained when she got out.

Sei grinned and winked at Trowa who just arched a brow at her. "Ha! you're gonna go down Wa-Chan!" She said, and prepared to throw her ball at him, before the coach blew the whistle. Sei pouted, and grinned at him, "Next time." She said with a wink as she tossed her ball at him anyways, and wandered off with all the girls to their locker room.

Sei quickly grabbed a one person shower before anyone else could, and took a quick shower, drying off and giving the shower to someone else. Sei walked outside, leaning against the wall near the door, smirking a bit. "About time." Sei said to herself, watching as the guys came out of the boy's locker room. "Luuunch.." Sei said as the bell rang, running to the cafeteria and grabbed herself some pizza, and ranch dressing.

Duo looked at her, shaking his head. "Man, I don't know how you can eat that." He said as he watched her spread the dressing all over her pizza and take a bite. "But it's good!" She said with a grin, and pulled a piece off. Duo started to say something, before he choked on a peice of Sei's pizza, blinking, and chewing. "Hey! That's isn't so bad afterall!" He said with a grin.

"Uh huh, hotdog's are good with chocolate too!" Sei said with a grin, and Duo blinked at her, shuddering. "Man, you have weird tastes in food.." He said, before blinking, and eying her. "You aren't pregnant, are you?" He asked, which caused Sei to choke on her food, and glared at him so hard that even Heero would cringe under that stare. "I. AM. NOT." She said, holding her spork, and waving it at him as if it was a deadly tool. "I've always had weird tastes in food since I was a kid." Sei said with a grumble, plainly ignoring Duo for the rest of the lunch period.

It was music class, again. Sei sighed and looked around a moment, before taking on her innocent look. "Hey, Winner-Chan!" A guy said, and Sei looked up at him, blinking. "Yes?" She said, trying to sound as innocent as possible. "I dare you to go play Fukunawa-Sensei's piano." He said, and Sei blinked, looking at the piano.

"Do you think he'd let me?" She asked, still looking all innocent like. "Sure he would!" the guy said, and Sei flashed Quatre and Trowa a quick evil grin. "Alright then." Sei said as she looked up at the other boy, and went over to the piano that was in the room, Mr. Fukunawa hadn't came into the room yet.

She sat down, and blinked a bit, looking over at the rest of the class. "What do I play?" She asked innocently. "Anything!" The boy said, Sei smiling and nodding, still trying to be as innocent as possible. Fukunawa had just came into the room, and glared at Sei, who was at **his** piano. He was about to yell at her, before he stopped himself, he wanted to see if she had any talent at all, like she said she did.

Sei put a finger to her bottom lip, as if in thought, and smiled, placing her fingers at the right keys. Sei's fingers glided across the piano, playing "Moonlight Sonata" by Beethoven, and was actually staying in time with it. Quatre smiled, and his fingers itched to play along with her. Sei's eyes closed as she nodded her head to the time, Fukunawa standing by the door of his class, smirking slightly.

Sei finished the song, and blinked, looking at Mr. Fukunawa, who was slightly scaring her by the smile he had. "Well, for a...gifted..person, you can play quite well. But that Miss Winner, is my piano, up up up. Go to your seat." He said, shooing her away from the piano.

"Now class, we're going to start on a project. We're going to play infront of the whole school in the audotorium. And I want you all to memorize your instrument's parts." He said, grabbing music books, and handing them out to the class. "You are to take these home and practice, if you don't already have an instrument of your own, get one, or rent one from the school." He said, before he began with making them learn a peice from the book.

It wasn't all that hard for Quatre, Sei, and Trowa, who played it out easily. Quatre and Sei were having a little competition on who could be the best violinist, and they almost forgot they were in class before Fukunawa rapped them on the heads with a stick, frowning at them slightly.

"Oooww.." Sei said, reaching up to rub her head, and sniffled too, for effect. "That hurt, Fukunawa-Sensei.." She said all childlike, sniffling. "I'm going to tell my daddie!" The teacher paled a bit, and stammered an apologie, before Sei smiled sweetly. "Alright, I won't tell him.." Sei said, giggling, trying to be as innocent as possible.

The bell rang, and Sei, Quatre and Trowa were some of the first ones out of the class. "God, I think I feel cavities coming on from all that sweetness.." Sei said with a shudder as they headed to Home Ec., Sei and Quatre loved to cook, but she couldn't figure out why Trowa joined the class too, but shrugged a bit when he explained that he wanted to cook better himself. "It's not like you're going to be cooking, with me and Quatre around." Sei teased as Trowa blushed a bit.

The class had went by easy enough, and it was the last class of the day, History. Sei groaned as she sat in her desk, nearly nodding off a few times. Quatre kept poking her with his pencil, and she glared at him, which only made him smile. The bell finally rang as Sei just about jumped out of her seat.

They walked outside, and waited by the jeep for the others. "So how was your day of loose hair?" Sei asked Duo, and he just glared at her. "Man, I never thought guys were so...guys, until I left my hair loose." He said, running a hand through his long hair. "Kept getting hit on, didn't you? I bet you know how I feel, hm?" Sei teased as Duo mumbled a bit.

Sei smirked as she looked at the guys. "You know, Halloween is coming up soon, right?" She asked, as they nodded. "I know it'd be kiddie..but wanna go Trick or Treating?" She asked, and they shrugged a bit. "Sounds like fun to me.." Duo said, and hopped into the jeep.

"I have to go get some parts, so I'll meet back up with you guys later, ok?" Sei asked, as she hopped onto her bike, pulling her helmet on. "Can I come too?" Quatre asked, and Sei nodded, handing him a helmit. He put it on, and took the seat behind her, holding onto her as they drove off.

"Parts? for what?" Duo asked, as Heero, Wufei, and Trowa got into the jeep. "Most likily for her gundam." Wufei said, as he buckled up, Heero driving off back to the safe house, the guys talking about who they were going to dress up as for halloween. "Man, I know who im going to be." Duo said, sighing and running a hand through his hair.

Sei drove to a parts place, and got off the bike, putting the helmet on the seat. "I'll be right back, watch the bike?" She asked, as she walked inside. She went and placed an order in the shop, for Kit to deliver some things to her, and walked back outside, getting on the bike. "Wanna go anywhere Qua-chan?" She asked, and he looked thoughtful for a moment.

"How about that costume shop?" He asked, and she nodded, driving over there. They walked inside, and went their seperate ways, as Sei grabbed a few things, and buying them, and waiting for Quatre. She smirked at what he got, and he smiled. "All we need now, is lots of hair gel and hairspray." Sei said, and he nodded, and they got some of that too. "I'll help you out with your costume when the time comes, kay?" She said, Quatre nodding with a smile.

They walked inside the house, Sei holding a box that held the stuff she bought. Quatre held a bag as he smiled, taking a seat on the couch, and digging through his bag. Duo blinked and tried to peek, before Sei grabbed him, and dragged him into the kitchen, humming the funeral march tune, which made Duo pale. "Help me?!" He yelled out, but was silenced as Sei locked the kitchen. The others blinked, and crowded around the door, trying to listen to what was going on.

Sei smirked, and pushed Duo down into a seat, and told him to sit there. He looked around wondering what was going on, before he realized she cuffed him to the chair. "Uhm..Sei? You know..all those times I asked you about going out.. you know I was playing..right?" He said, looking around for a way out. "Shush, I'm not going to kill you, or torture you..well...in the painful sense anyways." She said, as she grabbed some stuff out of the bag, which was, make-up.

Duo saw this and paled slightly. "And here I thought you were gonna cut me up.." He said, as she leaned over to him, makeup stuff in hand, and proceeded to give him a make over.

A few minutes later, after much screaming and yelling from Duo, the door finally unlocked, and they peekd into the kitchen, wondering what she did to him. Quatre took one look at Duo and blinked, laughing. "Is..is that Duo?!" He asked, walking over and poking the very girlish looking Duo. "Man, you have no idea how violated I feel. She messed with my manlyness!! She's evil!" Duo said, pouting.

Duo was now sporting soft pink lipstick that made his lips shine, Sei skipped the blush, because she didn't think blush was needed and used soft glitter instead; Duo's eyes had a soft blue around them, and mascara on. "See, he looks even prettier." Sei said with a grin, brushing Duo's hair and putting it into a ponytail, the ends of his hair curled.

The others just smirked and walked back out into the livingroom. Sei finally let him up off the chair, and he went and washed his face off. Sei walked upstairs and set her box of other stuff in her closet, and changed out of her uniform, into more comfortable clothes. She walked back downstairs and sat by Trowa on the couch, stretching out and watching the tv.

Sei didn't even know she had nodded off into sleep, until she woke up some time later, her form layed out across the couch, and using a sleeping Trowa's lap for a pillow; his hand resting slightly on her head and neck, every now and then, his fingers would twitch. Someone had tossed a blanket over them, and she suspected that it was Quatre as she sat up, looking around the darkened livingroom.

She stood up, and gently pushed Trowa over, laying him down across the couch, and tucked him under the blanet. She went to go upstairs, but didn't even make it a foot away, before she was stopped, Trowa's hand holding onto her wrist lightly. Sei looked over at him, blinking in surprise, as he was awake, and holding the blanet open, for her to join him.

Sei sighed, and smiled a bit, smirking playfully. "You just can't get enough of me, can you?" She asked, winking at him. "Not that I blaim you..I'd want me too if I were you.." She slid under the blanket, snuggling to him as her wrapped his arms around her. "You do realize, that a certain someone will make a big deal out of this if they see it, don't you?" She asked, and he nodded a bit, smiling. "And im pretty sure someone else'd take pictures too..just for blackmail.." Sei said, smirking. "Buuut, if it's what you want." She said, grinning. "Just be quiet and go to sleep." Trowa said, smiling a bit and snuggling to her.

)( The Next Morning )(

Duo smirked as he leaned against an arm of the couch, looking at Trowa and Sei. "Man, it's times like these that make me wish I had a camera." He said, looking to Quatre who was watching the sleeping two as well, but a considerable distance away. "Man, I don't know why you're so worried for, they're passed out, they're not gonna be stirring for a while." Duo said, leaning down to look at them.

A hand shot up, grabbing Duo by the bangs of his hair and yanking him down to face level, looking eye to eye, though upside down, at Sei. "Is that so, Priest of Death?" Sei said with an evil smirk as Duo "Ooowww'ed" about his hair being grabbed. "Alright, alright, can you let me go now? I'm very sensitive you know.." Duo said with a small smirk, rubbing his 'bruised' hair where it was grabbed once Sei let him go.

Sei sighed as she glared up at Duo, and eyeing Qua-chan a moment. "...Why is there something heavy on me..?" Sei asked, before looking to where Trowa was, laying on her in his sleep. His form was laying between her legs, which no one could see, because of the blanket; and Sei thanked the gods it was there, or Duo really would be teasing her to no end right about now.

Trowa had his head rested against her shoulder/neck area, and the blanket was pulled up to their own necks, covering their forms, and the fact that Trowa's hand was on her breast; gently kneading it. Trowa shifted in his sleep, his hand squeezing her breast while his face shifted closer to her neck, letting his warm breath flow over the exposed skin there.

Sei mumbled and poked at Trowa, eyeing him slightly, as she watched Duo go off to watch cartoons, and Qua-chan went to who knew where to do who knew what. Sei sighed when Trowa didn't wake up, or he was pretending really good, she couldn't tell which. She reached out, running her fingertips through his bangs gently, smiling as she thought that he reminded her of an innocent angel when he was sleeping.

Sei blushed bright red as she felt something poking at her, and figured it to be A, His cell phone, or B, something else of his, that was attached. Sei poked repeatedly at Trowa until he woke up, blinking as he realized he wasn't sleeping on the world's softest couch, but Sei.

"Wa-chan...do you **really** wanna do...'that' here, in the livingroom, where everyone would be able to see?" Sei asked, innocently enough, which threw Trowa off a moment in confusion, before what she ment sank in, and the way they were posistioned, and his effect of a rather good dream.

Trowa blushed brightly, and rolled off of Sei, sitting up on the couch and looking around. "What time is it..?" He asked, and Sei shrugged. "You got me, Duo's **EXTREAMLY LOUD BREATHING**, woke me up.." Sei said with a smirk, as Duo complained that his breathing wasn't that loud. Sei just grinned and sat up as well, yawning a bit and sighing. "Saturday...it's ment for people to sleep in on..." Sei whined, before falling over on the couch again, intending on going back to sleep.

Sei yelped slightly when she found herself picked up, and slung over Trowa's shoulder. "Hey! I had the couch all nice and wamr for sleeeepppinnngg!" Sei said, huffing a moment as she held her head up by one hand, elbow against Trowa's shoulder, while she tapped slightly at his back with her free hand.

Heero paused as he passed Trowa, with Sei slung over his shoulder, in the hallway, looking to Quatre with a slightly amused look. "What's with those two?" He asked, Quatre just shrugging. "All I know was that they were sleeping, and Duo woke them up." Quatre said with a shrug.

Ten minutes later, Herro was typing on his laptop, Quatre was reading, Duo watching carttons, and Wufei was slightly stumbling tiredly down the stairs, before "**ITAI!**" Resounded throughout the house, making everyone look at Heero. He rolled his eyes, sighing out a "It means 'ow'." as he went back to his work, muttering a "_Damn he works fast.._" under his breath.

Sei, meanwhile, cursed, hopping around and holding her foot, where she had stubbed her pinky toe on her dresser, Trowa watching her with an arched brow in slight amusement. "Hey! Don't look at **me** like that! It **hurt** damn it! Why don't **you** try it some time?!" Sei snarled, tired still, and now in a horrible mood, unaware that Duo was listening in at the door.

Duo cringed when Wufei appeared beside him, grabbing his ear and pulling him away from the door, and back downstairs. "The hell is wrong with you? What they decide to do behind closed doors is none of **our** business." Wufei said with a scowl, crossing his arms. "What, jealous?" Duo asked, grinning. "No, i'm not. So wipe that stupid grin off your face. I find it dishonorable to be listening in on other people. Unless it's mission-wise." Wufei stated, scowling.

They paused as Trowa walked down the stairs, and going into the kitchen, fully clothed. He arched a curious brow at them, a band-aid in hand before he went back upstairs. Even Wufei curious as they silently followed him upstairs, Wufei standing a ways back, and letting Duo listen in. Wufei might've been curious, but he wasn't going to be eavsdropping **himself**, which was why he allowed Duo to do it.

"Is that better?" Trowa asked, smiling lightly as he placed the band-aid on her toe. "Yeah. I suppose so. I'm sure i'll live. I only stubbed my toe..and..why are the dressers so..sharp anyways? You could probably use them as a weapon..well..if you could manage to lift them up." Sei said, joking.

Duo rolled his eyes, walking away, Wufei following him downstairs. "Well..?" Wufei asked, looking at him. "Where's you 'it's not honorable to listen in on other people' crap now?" Duo asked, grinning. "**I** didn't do the listening, you did." Wufei pointed out. "True. She just..." Here Duo paused, snickering. "Stubbed her toe." He finished, making Wufei roll his eyes. 'How like a woman..' he thought, wandering off into the kitchen to get some breakfast.

Five minutes later, Sei came downstairs, in her riding outfit. "I'm going out for a bit. Be back before dinner at the latest." She said, waving to Quatre. "Sayonara, Heero-san." She stated as she passed Heero, who waved lightly at her before going back to work. A few moments later, the sound of her bike starting up, and then driving away was heard. "Is she gone?" Quatre asked, looking out a window as Trowa came down the stairs. "Yeah." Heero stated, Wufei glancing out the kitchen door, Duo watching cartoons, as usual. "Good, let's get started, she'll be so surprised!" Quatre said with a smile.

Sei sighed as she drove through the town, trying to figure out what she was going to be for Halloween, sure she had bought some stuff, but those were just odds and ends that would only amuse her for so long. No what she needed was a costume no one would think of her to wear. She knew who Quatre was going to be, because she was helping him with it, but the other guys were quiet on what they were going to be.

She dropped her bike off at a mechanic's shop, not having the time, or parts, to do the upgrades to it herself. Sei sighed, looking around a moment, at the various shops, and pondered which one to start on first. "Excuse me." Someone said, making her blink and turn to look at an older man with waist length black hair and light blue eyes, wearing a casual black suit with a blue shirt. "Yes?" Sei asked, wondering why he seemed so..familiar. "My name is Talien. Are you Sei?" He asked, smiling plesantly.

)( End Chapter )(

And that's chapter four revised. I hope you guys like my took me a while to get this far..I'm working on chapter five, so don't worry, it shouldn't be too long in coming, I hope anyways. Review please! Zero-Sama.


End file.
